New Beginnings
by Belle Sudiste
Summary: Rose is a single, successful young advocate, Scorpius an auror. Five years out of Hogwarts, will a chance encounter rekindle old feelings? Stir up new ones? Please read and review, 1st fanfic after 10 years of reading! Tasteful M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment_

-Edith Piaf

Rose opened her eyes early on Monday morning, as the sun started creeping through her bedroom window. The view from her bed was something she didn't want to miss. No, it wasn't the person next to her. As it were, there wasn't anyone next to her. She had just settled down in Cornwall, deciding that she greatly preferred the seaside to the brown, rolling waters of the Thames. England was her oyster, she could work wherever she wanted and live somewhere completely different. Travel anywhere, by Floo, apparition, or broom without fear of her every movement being monitored, without the dread of knowing an Unforgivable curse could be around any corner. Her parents had given her that.

'The greatest generation,' the muggles had one, of course, those that persevered through the muggles' Great War, almost a century ago. Rose had learned about it in her muggle studies class. Her parents and their peers were their magical equivalents. Growing up, her mother would peruse her syllabi when she was home on break. She would always have a comment or observation, living vicariously through her daughter's experience at school. She said muggle studies was a lot different when she was at school, focusing on differences instead of similarities. Similarities like huge wars twenty years apart, followed by seemingly endless prosperity, for some.

But that was a long time ago; Rose had graduated Hogwarts five years ago, top of her class, of course. She now found herself a single, successful, young witch. She decided to go into the family business, and follow her mother's footsteps at SPEW. The civil rights movement was in full swing, and she was at the front lines.

She got out of bed, walked downstairs and started to make tea. While her domestic spell worked its magic, she walked back her garden, checking for flesh eating slugs on her pumpkin vines, blast ended skrewts on her courgettes. She was very proud of her horticultural skills, something 'Uncle' Neville always glowed about during his visits.

Walking back into the kitchen, she summoned her mug-milk and honey from the Burrow included- and went upstairs to get dressed. There was a busy day ahead of her. After swinging by the office, she had to go to the ministry to meet with a representative from the Department of Magical Creatures to discuss new restrictions on centaur territories. She put on a tight, khaki skirt, with a blue oxford tucked into its high waist. She put on her bronze, alligator-print heels, pulled her wavy auburn hair into a chignon at the base of her neck. On her way out of the bedroom, she grabbed a brown cardigan, in case the early September day held any chill, or in case the Ministry's air conditioning hadn't been adjusted for the change in season. She grabbed an apple off the bowl on the kitchen table, summoned her attaché case, and apparated to the office to start her day.

Upon arriving at the ministry, she walked straight over to the lifts. As it just so happened, she walked right into a lift that contained her father and uncle. Small World.

"Rosie!" her father exclaimed, "What is your pretty face doing here?"

"Hi Dad, Hi Uncle Harry. I'm just going up to DMC to get to the bottom of this 'centaur reservation' or whatever they've decided to call it."

"Well good luck with that, darling, don't go too hard on the poor sob you're meeting with."

"Thanks, Dad"

With that, Rose got off on her floor and walked directly into a sturdy, burgandy and gold striped chest.

"O, I am _so_ sorry, I'm such a klutz! Oh, Scorpius…it's been awhile."


	2. Chapter 2

_'Till you blew in just like paper in the wind_

_And I just wanted something to believe in_

-The White Buffalo

Scorpius opened his eyes to darkness and the sound of a pop on Monday morning.

"Master Scorpius, its 5:30, it's time to wake up, sir"

"Thank you, Plinkin."

He stretched, and rolled out of his large, heavily curtained, four poster bed. He put on some exercise robes, left his room and walked downstairs. He grabbed some water from Plinkin, and summoned his broom on the way out the door. He descended the hill behind his house, on the other side of the estate from the main manor, and strolled onto the quidditch pitch. He took off on his broom, beginning his morning drills.

Upon returning to the house at 7:00, he got in the shower, got dressed in freshly pressed summerweight slacks, white oxford and an Italian silk, burgundy and gold striped tie. Descending the stairs two at a time, he sat down at the kitchen table. A plate appeared at his seat with eggs, toast and sausage. Coffee- black- popped into his hand. Scorpius couldn't help but look across the large table at the empty seats around him.

He flooed to the ministry around 8:30 to start his day at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After brushing off his shoulders he walked toward the lifts to the DMC, he had needed to address an issue about some disturbances in Scotland involving centaurs. On his way back to the lift, the doors opened, revealing his superiors, Messrs. Potter and Weasley. It also held another set of red hair, one with much nicer legs. He smiled and walked forward to greet them, only to have a distracted Ms. Weasley walk straight into him.

"O, I am _so_ sorry, I'm such a klutz! Oh, Scorpius…it's been awhile," he heard her sweet voice exclaim. She had filled out a little more in the last five years. They had suited her. She was hardly gawky at seventeen, however, the last few years had transitioned her from a bookish tomboy to this devastating creature. He had to admit, he was rather pleased with the development. As a prominent member of Albus's mischievous clique, the Corsairs. He had always just not seen her _that_ way, thinking somehow she was of limits. He also assumed that she saw him as an extension of her male relatives, rather than someone to be sought after. His constant stream of girlfriends and the attitude she had apparently inherited from her mother hadn't helped either. But now, she was breathtaking. He wondered how else the years had changed her.

"Why, Rose, it certainly has."

"Malfoy, see me in my office. You can catch the next lift."

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. I'll be by shortly."

He turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"So, how have these five years treated you? I hear you've taken up the family business, giving the purebloods hell." He looked at her, a mix of humor and something else in his eyes.

"You of all people would notice, but yes, I'm still at SPEW. How have you been? Still terrorizing Britain with my cousin, I assume?"

"Well you know we all have to live up to our expectations, Al and I just prefer to exceed them."

"Right. Well it was nice to see you again. If you'll excuse me, I have to go 'give hell' to whoever decided restricting centaur territories further was a good idea."

"O I just got back from that office, some of your clients seem to be terrorizing the north quite successfully. Maybe a reservation would do me a favor."

Her eyes narrowed at the last comment. Scorpius watched as she turned into a quite different creature entirely.

"Malfoy, I wouldn't say such things if I were you. Be careful out there, Merlin knows what would happen if a centaur went _off the reservation_ in your generally vicinity."

Nope, hadn't changed a bit.

"Rose, I think we both know who we would need to worry about." He widened his eyes a little, relishing getting a rise out of her. She rolled her eyes, mumbled something about seeing him again and stormed off. Scorpius couldn't help but watch her walk away.

He got on the lift and walked back to Ron's office, he wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen. He suspected that Ron had just wanted to break the spell between his inferior and his gorgeous daughter. He knocked twice as he opened the door.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Weasley?"

"Uh, yes, Malfoy. Any news on the centaur case?" Ron was grasping at straws. He couldn't help but do something when he say Rose and Scorpius together. He hadn't forgotten his daughter's time at Hogwarts, and knew from Albus and Lily's teasing that Rose had had some kind of crush on the young Malfoy.

"Yes, apparently the centaur involved has a history of these incidents. I will need to go up north and ask around some more. The DMC was helpful, but I would like to interview some witnesses and see if I can get a hold of the offender.

"OK," Ron replied gruffly,"Very good. That is all." As Scorpius turned to leave, however, he heard a cough.

"Malfoy, another thing, don't be getting any ideas about my Rosie."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Scorpius's countenance smoothly transitioned from serious to bemused as he turned and let himself out of the large office. As he strolled to his own, much smaller one, he thought about his recent encounter. She was still fiery, certainly beautiful and perpetually brilliant. Was she single? Did he want her to be single? How serious was Ron? Would Al care or maybe even encourage the match? A nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach brought his mind back to his empty kitchen table. Al was getting married, soon he would be a lot less available. Pat Finnegan had gotten married last year and Scorpius barely saw him outside of the office. The Corsairs's glory days had come and gone. It was time to grow up.

A.N.: I would like to give a special shoutout to iceiceice and Avanell for being my first two reviewers ever! Thanks for you kind words. iceiceice, I am definitely going to put more family moments in, and they will be a lot warmer. I wanted Rose to seem hurried. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Do you remember when we first met?_

_I sure do, it was sometime in early September_

-Jack Johnson

Rose walked away in a huff. As promising as the sunny morning had been, her run in with Scorpius threw her off. He hadn't been around for five years! Who did he think he was? _I think we both know who would need to be worried_, if he wasn't as arrogant as ever. She did have to admit, though, he did come by it honestly. As far as wizarding families go, the Malfoys should own a patent on the trait. He had rubbed off on Albus long ago who, according to many, was turning out to be quite like his late grandfather. Then again Uncle Harry probably would have been that way if he hadn't been brought up in that abusive muggle household, where he was browbeaten into humility.

Uncle Harry! She had completely forgotten tonight was a huge night! How selfish of her, it was his 25th wedding anniversary and she hadn't even congratulated him when she saw him this morning. She made a mental note, which magically appeared on her agenda book, to get him and Aunt Ginny a gift before the family get together tonight.

Once she had finished her meeting at the DMC, which by the way did not go over too well thanks to Scorpius beating her to the liaison with news of a brutal attack, she headed to Uncle Harry's office to apologize. She was stopped by the guard and forced to show ID upon entering the floor. Finally making it past his receptionist, she opened his office door.

"I cannot believe you were right in front of me earlier and I forgot to congratulate you on your anniversary."

Harry looked up from his parchment, "O, pigeon, I would have forgotten myself if your Aunt hadn't been going on and on about the party tonight when I left for the office. I need to get," glancing down at his list, "butterbeer, firewhiskey aaaaand Mexican crisps."

"Well you didn't forget to get her a gift did you?"

"Well it wouldn't be the silver anniversary without some jewelry now would it?" He beamed as he pulled out a robin's egg blue box, Tiffany blue, to be precise. Rose had heard about Tiffany's in the muggle movies her mom watched all the time. Inside the box was a beautiful cocktail ring with and intricate, Middle Eastern looking pattern silver over a green stone.

"O how lovely! Someone is going to be a happy lady when hubby gets home." Rose smiled at him; she wanted what they had, what her parents had. Twenty five years and still going strong, hell and back together.

Rose took her leave of Harry, making sure to swing by her dad's office while she was still on the secure side. Reminding him to get to Harry's at 5:00 for cocktail hour, she kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the office. Ron thought that she was getting more like her mother every day. Rose flooed back to her office, just in time for lunch. Hermione was there waiting for her.

"So you forgot about the anniversary? Are you my daughter?"

"How did you find out? I just left Harry's office!"

"I have my sources. You need to get them a gift I assume? Let's take a shopping lunch break to Diagon Alley." They made their way out of the office, walking around the corner to the Leaky Cauldron. After tapping the bricks and entering the alley, Rose searched, and searched and searched for the perfect gift. She began to give up hope completely. Their hour was up. Tremendously disappointed with herself, she trudged alongside her mother back to the office. It had been such a long, long day. With the party it was going to be longer.

She finished up her work for the day around four, although it was a miracle she got anything done at all. Her mind was swimming with the events of the day. Seeing Scorpius at ministry had brought back a lot of memories, and stirred up mixed feelings. He was still extremely handsome, maybe even more so now. His cheeks were no longer smooth like a boy's. She wondered how that scruff would feel against her skin, although she would never admit to such thoughts. The five extra years brought even more ease and confidence into his posture and manner of speaking. She had forgotten how expressive his face was, and how the mischief crept from his smile all the way to his eyes and brow. She had forgotten how tall he was. Some of the feelings weren't new; she had always had feelings for him at school, but never shown it to him. His playboy attitude had always put a damper on any hopes she had for a relationship, and she had refused to be his girlfriend of the week, not that he had ever even indicated it was a possibility.

Had he dropped that act in the last five years? She knew he wasn't married or engaged, she would have heard anything like that from Al. That detail raised suspicions that he probably hadn't changed too much, after all, Patrick and Al had settled down. It wasn't as though any witch wouldn't jump at the chance to have his ring on her finger. She had been having those thoughts lately. She was growing tired of dating. The guys she had seen recently were either too bleeding heart, too dry or most importantly, too social climbing. She would never have to worry about that with someone who was already Al's best friend, and from an affluent family. No, she couldn't go back to that. She was done with Scorpius, no matter how delicious he looked in his shirt and tie, no matter if he was looking at her differently, amorously even.

She had an hour to scrounge up some sort of gift and get ready. Apparating to her doorstep, she walked inside, threw down her case and sat at the kitchen table. She put her head down and was still. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She went upstairs to the closet in the spare bedroom and pulled out a box full of family pictures. Rose was obsessed with family photos. She had even gone to her Grandma's and taken most of the oldest muggle photos she could find, great grandparents and further back. She took one out of her, Ginny, and Harry at a park when Rose was very little. Harry and Ginny were on either side of her kissing each cheek, little Rose was giggling. You could see Aunt Ginny's dimples as she smiled through her kiss, eyes closed. You could see Uncle Harry cheating a little by gazing at his wife past Rosie's nose. Rose looked fondly down at the photo, being the first little girl to come along for the four had its benefits. She made a copy to keep for herself, and then concentrated very hard on her charm.

After wrapping her gift, she took a shower. She charmed her hair into a French twist, and put on her dress. It was an expanded family get together, certainly Neville would be there, and Luna. She was sure an assortment of her classmates had been invited also, would _he_ be there? No, that would be ridiculous, after all, there had been countless parties in the last five years, and he never seemed to be there.

She decided that she looked presentable and put on her shoes as 4:55, just in time to apparate to Uncle Harry's summer home.

Of course, the party had already gotten started even though she was five minutes early. Ginny, as gorgeous as ever, was the first to catch her as she walked in the door. She graciously accepted the present and put it on the table, which was already half way full with gifts.

"Thanks so much, sweetheart. I can't wait to open it!"

"Well congratulations, Aunt Ginny, quarter of a century!"

"Uh don't remind me, the lines are starting to creep up everywhere, and you know I found a grey hair in your Uncle's head the other day!" She smiled at her niece, leading her to the living room. Of course, Teddy, Victoire, James, Albus, Cecilia (Albus's new fiancé, a sweet girl a year younger than them in Gryffindor), and Lily were all there standing by the fireplace. Her parents were seated at the sofa by Neville, she decided to walk over to them first.

"Any luck with the gift?"

"Yes, actually, and it'll be perfect."

"Good. Your father tells me you saw an old classmate today," her mother gazed at her knowingly, "I'm surprised you never mentioned it at lunch, darling."

"I didn't think it was important, I see old classmates all the time." She brushed it off, ignoring her mother's allusion to every Christmas and summertime years 4-6 when her cousins wouldn't leave her alone after she told about her crush in a truth or dare game. She got up, needing a drink, and walked over to Al and the gang after grabbing her firewhiskey-and-soda.

"Scorpius told me about your little accident this morning."

"Merlin, did it make the front page of the _Prophet_?"

"Well, he just mentioned it when he got back from the office, so naturally I invited him tonight."

"You did what now?" Rose had to resist spitting out her cocktail.

"Well, I just figured five years is an unacceptable amount of time for one of my groomsmen to be absent at family gatherings."

"Right, well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go stick my head in a cauldron." Just as she finished this statement, there was a knock at the door.

A.N. Fast update, hopefully I can keep this up, but I have to study biochem eventually! Don't worry a lot more where this came from. I hope everyone doesn't mind, I am going to keep the drama to a minimum, this isn't a soap opera people! Thanks so much for the kind reviews as well everyone, they keep me going. Iceiceice, next chapter will be Scor pov!


	4. Chapter 4

_I just want you on my arm, every limb _

The White Buffalo

* * *

Scorpius walked into the office he shared with Al, and sat down at his desk with a small smile on his face. As he stared at his desk absentmindedly, he started thinking about Rose. Just as he was retracing the line down to the crook of her neck, he heard a loud CLAP. Shaken from his reverie, he looked up to see Albus, standing directly in front of him.

"Did someone slip you something or have you started happy hour without me?"

"Neither, I was thinking about an interesting encounter I had with your cousin."

"Did Fred invent something that should be illegal again? I still maintain that the spontaneously combusting broom was going to get him in front of the Wizengamot, not matter how fun it was. "

"No it wasn't that cousin; it was a much better looking one."

"O so Rose was here today, how long has it been since you've seen her?"

"It must be about five years now, and you've been holding out on me by the way"

"No, there's no way that's correct, surely you've seen here at a party or something? As for that snide remark, I don't notice my cousin like that, OK? And number one: you've always had an open invitation to family events and number two: it isn't like you haven't had your hands full lately. I mean how is it going with Jennifer or Jessica or whatever the hell her name is?"

"O Janice? I haven't seen her for a few weeks; she was starting to get ideas." He waved a hand dismissively, "Rose never seemed to have been at the parties I've gone to. Not even your birthday party"

"Meh, Janice wasn't really that great anyways. Speaking of my cousin and absence at family gatherings, why don't you come to Harry's anniversary party tonight? The twin towers and Paddy will be there."

"Really? Your folks wouldn't mind a last minute guest?"

"Are you kidding? They ask about you every time I see them, they're dying to get you over to the house again. And I wouldn't really consider you a guest."

"Where is it? The summer house or are they back a Grimmauld Place already?"

"Summer house, cocktails start at 5:00"

"I'll be there."

He was a little more excited than he would've liked at the prospect of seeing her again. He couldn't keep her out of his mind all day. When 4:30 rolled around, he flooed back to his house. Plinkin was there waiting for him with a Scotch on the rocks.

"Thank you Plinkin, I hope you haven't gotten dinner started, I have plans tonight."

"Of course, sir, I will not prepare anything."

He went upstairs, loosening his tie with each step. He determined that he did not need a shower and walked over to his closet, kicking off his shoes as he went. He hung up his pants, and tie, and threw his shirt in the hamper. After a few minutes of deliberation he got dressed and made his way back downstairs. Grabbing his Scotch, he apparated over to the Manor to see what his parents were up to.

"O, darling, nice of you to pop in, how was your day?"

"Fine, mother," he said as he kissed her on the cheek, "I just wanted to swing by and say hello before I go over to the Potter's. Apparently it's their 25th anniversary."

"O, well isn't that lovely, Draco! Scorpius is here!" Scorpius heard ice clink in a glass as his father got up to greet him.

"Hello, Son, are you here for dinner?"

"No, I wanted to stop in and say hello before I go over to the Potter's, it's their anniversary."

"Ah, well send them my regards," he walked over the wine rack,"and this, I can't have any son of mine go to a party empty handed." Scorpius took the bottle, he knew his father had a mixed past with the four, to put it lightly; however the war had changed everyone, his father for the better. Draco never forgot how Harry spared his life, during the Battle, and by speaking on his behalf to the Wizengamot. They weren't what you would call friends, but they were decidedly cordial when they ran into each other at galas and society events. The seven years their children were at Hogwarts together had most definitely helped the relationship as well; nothing like hosting your former sworn enemy's children at sleepovers to build bridges.

He stayed with his parents for about 10 minutes, and left them at 5:58, just as they were sitting down to supper. After arriving just outside the house's wards, Scorpius took his time walking down to the familiar home where he spent most of his teenage summers and many a dinner in the last five years. He was a little nervous, what if Rose had brought a date? Surely Ron would be there, would he even have the courage to speak with her outside of a group? He chastised himself for being this way. After all, he had known her for years, and she was only a beautiful woman. Merlin knows he had been with plenty of beautiful women. Yes, there was the Gryffindor in him, he didn't need to impress Rose Weasley, and she would come to him. He would just be himself, probably even ignore her a little. Brilliant!

He walked up to the door and knocked a few times. There was some raucous laughter from the living room; whispering and finally Lily Potter answered the door.

"Scorpius! So glad you could make it, I haven't seen you in at least two months!" There was a ghost of laughter still in her voice, it was suspicious. She stepped forward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Lily, you look beautiful, as always." She blushed at the complement, lovely, just like her mother. He noticed that she looked nice, and very grown up in a green long sleeved dress. She was barefoot though, which combined with her laughter, gave her a youthful exuberance.

"Well come in, the party's going strong! Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, gin and tonic, if you have it." He followed her through the hall to the living room. Where was Rose? He was relieved when he saw Albus, James and some of their cousins, and even more relieved to see a bottle of Bombay at the bar.

Lily made his drink, garnished it with a lime wedge in true muggle fashion and brought it to him, smiling. He thanked her and excused himself to find the hosts. He heard a gentle chuckle followed by softly spoken words, and to his left stood Ginny and Harry. She had been his schoolboy crush for years, always kind and welcoming. Not wanting to break the spell, he looked to his right and saw Hermione and Ron on the sofa. He couldn't completely ignore his superior when he was standing right by him. He walked over to them and said hello. Hermione was perfectly warm, happy to see him even. Her husband, however, seemed to be entirely suspicious of him. Scorpius quickly noticed that Harry and Ginny had rejoined the party. He excused himself once more and walked over to them. He complimented Ginny on her beauty and congratulated Harry on keeping her around for so long. After wishing them at least 75 more years and giving them the bottle of wine, he went to join Al and the gang. He kissed Victoire on the cheek and shook Teddy, James and Hugo's hands.

"So, have I missed anything?"

"What in the last five years or five minutes? Because either way, yes."

"Thank you for that, Hugo. Where is your sister?"

"I don't know, probably in the kitchen with Gran." Scorpius remembered that from years ago, Rose loved to cook.

"I see. Cecilia, have you two set a date so you can finally get this guy under control?" He nudged Al in the ribs.

"We're thinking sometime in the fall, I love the leaves that time of year." Cecilia's eyes glazed over a little as her mind went over an open field with a dance floor, her in white with Al surrounded by oranges and golds, reds and yellows. "We do however have the date for the engagement party. Its October 15 and you have to be there!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, it should be easy to remember. I mean it is a week before my birthday." There was some commotion at the door again, as the Finnegans walked through the door. The volume of the room automatically went up a few decibels as Seamus and Hannah went over to the Potters and Paddy and his wife over to the 'kids'.

"The party has arrived!" Paddy exclaimed as he walked over to his friends. "Do I believe my eyes? Is that Scro Malfoy? Where have you been, mate?"

"I think the question is where have you been?"

"I know, I know but you know how it is you have a baby and everything is downhill from there. This is the first time I've been able to go out in three months!"

"Even longer than that for me." Paddy's wife Mary exclaimed, a look of relief on her face. They had been chatting for not even five minutes when the entire Scamander family showed up. Scorpius was pleased to see the 'twin towers', Lorcan and Lysander. At last, the Corsairs were reunited. This could be dangerous.

The party was rapidly picking up speed and yet Scorpius had not seen Rose. Where was she hiding? He was tempted to go into the kitchen, but didn't want to raise suspicions. As he glanced in that direction, he felt a nudge, the source being Albus. Al gave a knowing look and gestured in the direction of the kitchen with his chin. Scorpius decided to take his chances and went to look for her. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Molly and Arthur. They straightened a little when they saw him, and smiled slightly, almost nervously. Scorpius was used to it, he knew how much he resembled his father, and grandfather before him.

"Scorpius, dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, are you enjoying yourself? I hope you aren't working too hard in here"

"O no, my Rosie is practically doing everything for me." She smiled proudly and gestured toward the large, red oven. Scorpius turned in that direction, and there she was.

She was currently standing with a tray of pumpkin and beef pasties in her hand, staring at him slightly. She was breathtaking. Her red hair was pulled up higher than earlier today, and her dress was strapless, and turquoise. This exposed her gorgeous neckline and feminine collarbones. The color was beautiful against her creamy skin. He stood there, staring back with his mouth a little open. Snap out of it!

"Rose, it's great to see you again so soon."

"Funny, I go five years without seeing you and suddenly it's twice in one day." Her face was flat, and her tone dismissive but her eyes suggested she was happy to see him. It made Scorpius's heart beat a little faster.

"Well, now my day is twice as bright, and you look twice as beautiful." He turned on the charm. She blushed, and faltered momentarily in her resolve. How could his father discount Weasley genetics when they gave her that fantastic feature? But then it was gone, her face straightened again, brow smoothed over. She started putting the pasties in a wicker basket, and wrapped them in the tea towel that had been draped over it. He watched helplessly as she walked away to put it on the table in the adjacent dining room. That ass, Merlin's beard! He got a sympathetic look from Molly, smiled feebly and returned to the parlor before he got himself in trouble by dwelling on the view.

Walking over to the bar, he made himself his third gin and tonic. He must have been visibly affected by the exchange, because Al and Lily gave him a look. He rubbed his eyes, shook his head a little and tried to reenter the conversation. It wasn't long until dinner was called. He walked with the group into the huge dining room. He smiled as he noticed the gigantic, magically expanded table. He took his seat between Al and Paddy, noticing Rose had taken a seat across from him. That little veela! The wine was poured, blessing and toasts to the host and hostess said and the meal began, flurry of, "pass the potatoes" and "could I get some of that squash?" Scorpius smiled as it brought back memories of summer and some dinners during Christmas break. What had kept him away all this time? Sure, he joined the Potters for dinner every six weeks or so, but how could he resist these larger gatherings for five years? Why was his absence so noticeable? He thought back to Hugo's jibe earlier. He was sure he had been around for a least a few of these gatherings in the last five years. He never missed Al's birthday. How was it that Rose was never around when he was?

He cut into his pastie. A mouthwatering smell hit his nose, and he couldn't help but dig in. He even moaned a little when it hit his mouth. He looked up at Rose; she was watching him with a little smile on her face. He was still chewing, but he pointed at the pastie with his fork and nodded, she took the compliment. If her looks and brains weren't enough, her cooking could definitely keep him around forever. He chastised himself for that last thought. What happened to cool Scorpius? She hadn't even indicated she saw him that way, except in her eyes. And he could have sworn he saw a certain sway to her hips as she walked away from him.

After dinner, everyone was sitting around rubbing their bellies, stuffed to the gills. Except Fleur and Vicky, of course, they never ate until they were stuffed. Scorpius was easily buzzed and probably high off of Rose's food. He let his guard down an hour ago, openly flirting with her now. Everyone moved back to the parlor to play wizarding chess and other games. The men, and some of the more enthusiastic women, began setting up a table to play pixie poker. He finally got Rose somewhat alone by the fireplace before the game started.

"That meal was amazing Rose, you sure know the way to a guy's heart."

"Scorpius don't be ridiculous, Gran did all the work. And I'm not even sure that heart you're referring to is still in working condition." Where did that come from?

"O Rosie, don't be that way, you sound bitter."

"Me? Bitter? No, I don't think so." She looked almost embarrassed for half a second. He caught it.

"What did I do? Why are you so cold to me, Rosie? Shouldn't you be happy to see me again after all this time? I'm more than happy to see you."

"Don't try to charm me, Malfoy. I caught on to your games twelve years ago."

"Rose, please, I'm begging you, don't be this way. I don't want games. I just don't want to wait another five years to see you again."

"Scorpius, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that." With that, she did something most unexpected, and completely thrilling. She reached up to his face, and sort of grabbed his chin on either side with her thumb and forefinger. He felt his face heat from the contact, and the look in her eye caused heat in other places. But just as suddenly as the gesture began, it ended. Her face was smug, not bitter as she turned and walked away. He was speechless. He gazed after her aghast, catching a lot of attention from other guests at the party who must have been observing the exchange. Cool Scorpius was dead.

* * *

A.N. Well here you go, folks. Hopefully that at least cleans up, if not clears, confusion about Scorpius's relationship with the family. I'm thinking about adding links to what I had in mind as far as outfits and Ginny's gift from Harry to my profile, would you like to see them or do you want to use your imagination? Feedback! You are all wonderful for reading, and even better for reviews. Next update, Rose's pov, and maybe a cup of coffee? Who knows?


	5. Chapter 5

_He's my Brandy Alexander _

_Always gets me into trouble_

-Feist

* * *

Rose bolted into the kitchen at the sound of the knock. She could hear everyone laughing and thought she was going to die of embarrassment. Lily caught up with her and dragged her to the front door.

"Answer it."

"No, are you daft? You answer it, he's your friend."

"Fine," Lily whispered curtly, "but you're going to half to talk to him eventually."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." The exasperated look on her face made Lily laugh. She watched as Rose basically sprinted across the foyer, around the corner to the kitchen. She answered the door.

Rose entered the kitchen and insisted that Gran had been working too hard on dinner. Gran had taught her all of the recipe spells, so Rose decided to take over. She set a rolling pin to start rolling out the dough without her and conjured a cleaver and a pumpkin to be diced. The meat and other veggies pulled themselves out of the icebox and once they were diced, they put themselves in a bowl with spices and the pumpkin. She admired her handiwork as the filling was wrapped in the pastry dough with a beautiful fluted border. After it was put in the oven, Rose sat down with her grandparents and caught up with them. It had been a few weeks since she had been to the Burrow, she could tell Gran was lonesome for her by the little comments she would make about her absence. It felt nice being with the two of them. It was rare that she got them to herself, what with being one of 15 grandchildren. They got into a very in depth conversation about the satyr catastrophe, and were in the middle of it when she was pulling the pasties out of the oven. Then he walked in. She heard his smooth voice before she saw him, because she was facing the oven. He was talking to her grandmother. She turned around to face him. He had on jeans, a blue button down and a herringbone sport coat. It suited his tall frame very well, she noticed. His eyes came to rest on her; she felt his gaze burn into her.

"Rose, it's great to see you again so soon." O was it now?

"Funny, I go five years without seeing you and suddenly it's twice in one day." She tried to be dismissive, but felt as though she couldn't help but give a little of the excitement she felt away in her appreciative glance.

"Well, now my day is twice as bright, and you look twice as beautiful." O, dear. She couldn't help but blush and falter at the compliment, especially coming from him. That Basilisk, tempting her with his deadly gaze, she refused to fall for his flattery. She came to, and started putting the pasties by hand in the basket to distract herself. They burned her fingers, she didn't care. As she walked away, she felt his eyes bore into her. Her heart raced, would he still be there when she walked back in the kitchen? No, he was gone. She was relieved, wasn't she?

"What a sweet young man, even if he is a Malfoy." She was surprised to hear Grandpa say this.

"Well he certainly is a charmer." Gran replied. Rose remained silent, concentrating on folding napkins without magic. She didn't acknowledge the burning gazes of her grandparents.

When dinner was served, she couldn't help but search the gathering hoard for him. She saw him sit next to Al and Paddy. She didn't realize she had sat in front of him until it was too late. He had brought his cocktail to the table, but accepted wine when it was asked of him. Did he need liquid protection? She accepted the glass when the bottle moved in front of her, but decided she needed to keep her wits about her. Was she going to play ball? His presence had forced her to acknowledge it: she had actively been avoiding him these last five years, not wanting to fall for him even harder while he was still in the phase of sowing his wild oats. Every party, ever gathering where she suspected she would be there, she would make an appearance until he arrived and duck out and go to the bar with friends from work. Now that she couldn't prevent seeing him, would she welcome his advances? Was he still that ladies man? Her uncertainty clawed at her insides as she watched him enjoy the pasties she had baked. She glowed inside when he recognized her for it.

After dinner, everyone was setting up games, she was a sitting duck, waiting for the hippogriff to swoop down and get her. He finally did, cornering her by the fireplace. She could faintly smell alcohol on him. He was going to make good use of his liquid protection after all.

"That meal was amazing Rose, you sure know the way to a guy's heart." He was going to play that card, huh? He was definitely trying to charm her like all the others.

"Scorpius don't be ridiculous, Gran did all the work. And I'm not even sure that heart you're referring to is still in working condition." How could it be? She had known him for years, and now, out of the blue, once she was a woman he finally takes notice?

"O Rosie, don't be that way, you sound bitter." How dare he! She tried not to get angry lest she seem downright caustic.

"Me? Bitter? No, I don't think so." She could feel her face flush as she said it. Maybe she was taking this too far.

"What did I do? Why are you so cold to me, Rosie? Shouldn't you be happy to see me again after all this time? I'm more than happy to see you." Was he leaning in closer? O Merlin.

"Don't try to charm me, Malfoy. I caught on to your games twelve years ago." There, it was out in the open, she had called his bluff, as the muggles say. Maybe she would join the pixie poker game.

"Rose, please, I'm begging you, don't be this way. I don't want games. I just don't want to wait another five years to see you again." He did look sincere, and it had been a long time since she had his attention. Was she going to admit she yearned to have him back in her life, in spite of herself? She had drawn out this avoidance thing for so long, she was tired of resisting him. But she wasn't going to go down easily.

"Scorpius, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that." She needed to touch him. She hadn't done so for so long. She reached up, and took his impeccable chin in her hands. O yes, the scruff did feel nice, didn't it? Her eyes flashed when they met his, she could see he wanted her. She had waited years for that look in his eye. She had won this round, and went to join the game.

It was really all downhill from there. The entire game he was staring at her, his eyes smoldering with intensity. If he wasn't careful he was going to lose the cauldron he had built up. She was having a difficult time concentrating on the game, tempting him with a glance here, and a peek there. Luckily, the game required observing other players, so whatever suspicions her gesture earlier had raised couldn't necessarily be fueled further by her eyes. James won, as usual.

It was really quite late when the game ended, and most of the guests had dipped out. He remained until the end though, watching Rose play. She couldn't help but notice. After the table was put away, she said her goodbyes to her Aunt and Uncle, Scorpius was waiting for her.

"O wait! I wanted to open your gift while you were still here, Rosie."

"O, OK, it's the small orange one with a blue ribbon." Ginny summoned it from the gift table, and she opened it by hand with Harry. Waiting for them in the box was a silver rose blossom. When it hit Ginny's hand nothing happened. Harry reached for it when it was still in his wife's palm. Immediately upon the two of them touching it at the same time, it transformed into a silver frame, the picture from Rose's childhood inside. Their eyes lit up in delight. What beautiful magic! They looked closely at the picture, eyes swimming with memories. Ginny started to tear up.

"O sweetheart, it's so lovely! Thank you so much. That was such a wonderful day." She hugged them both, said her goodbyes and walked out the door.

Scorpius wasn't far behind her.

"Rose! Wait!" He ran up to her, walking toward the apparation point. "That was a great gift, you're so talented." She blushed at the compliment; luckily he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Thanks." She wrapped her arms around herself in the cold air. Why didn't she bring a sweater? He noticed, took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. O Merlin, he smelled wonderful. Why did he have to be everything she ever wanted? She mumbled her thanks again.

"You know I meant it when I said I couldn't wait five years to see you again. Now, I don't think I could wait five days."

"Well I dunno, I'm sure you can find someon-thing- to occupy your time."

"Is that so? Who exactly do you think I am Rose? You aren't the only person who has changed in FIVE YEARS." So what if the change was as recently as this afternoon, he thought to himself.

"Well I certainly hope so." She had gotten what she wanted. He had figured out what was bothering her.

"Can I see you again this week?"

"No"

"Please, Rose, I'll buy you coffee."

"I drink tea."

"I'll buy you all the tea in China, Rose. Please say you'll see me this week."

"If I were to get an owl this week about an event in the afternoon, and it happened to be from you, I might respond positively." She relished the excitement on his face, but was surprised when he picked her up and swung her around. She tightened at the contact, but then relaxed. She had always wanted those arms around her. She really did not expect him to kiss her though.

* * *

A.N. Short update, hopefully you'll enjoy it. Thanks so much to PoTtYfAnX and Imossm for their reviews of the last chapter, this one's for you two! Everyone else, I really appreciate all the support and thanks so much for reading this. I'm glad I can help you waste some time! Xoxo Belle


	6. Chapter 6

_No amount of coffee, no amount of crying _

_No amount of whiskey, no amount of wine_

_No, no, no, no,no _

_Nothing else will do _

_I've gotta have you _

_-_The Weepies

He was doing it. He was actually kissing Rose Weasley. How could he have been such an idiot all those years? She was right in front of him every day for seven years. She had gone to all his quidditch matches and always congratulated him on his victories. They studied together, ate together, played exploding snap, went sledding and swimming, watched muggle movies, had fights, made up, laughed, Rose even cried in front of him once, when she was telling Al about a breakup with some Ravenclaw. Scorpius remembered how he wanted to kill the guy. How did he not know that that meant something? He really didn't plan on kissing her on top of the hill, with the harvest moon shining golden and low for them. Maybe it was the gin, maybe it was her pasties. It just was right, and she wasn't resisting. She tangled her fingers in his neat hair; he leaned her back and kissed her like the old muggle movies. She was swooning, and for the first time, Scorpius appreciated the fact he could do that to her. Her intensity conveyed something very important. Scorpius suspected she had not been blind as he had been all those years. Suddenly, though, she pulled away. She averted her gaze and pulled down the hem of her dress. She picked up his sport coat. It had fallen sometime when he was twirling her around. She handed it back to him.

"I don't know what to say"

"Neither do I, may I kiss you again?" He was hoping to gauge her reaction, she was a blank slate.

"No, I need to get home. I have a work in the morning." That wasn't promising.

"Can I see you home? Its late you shouldn't have to walk into a dark, empty house."

"It won't be dark, I have enchantments. And I have done it before without you." The words stung, even if they were said softly.

"Well then, look for my owl." She apparated, not even saying goodbye. What just happened? One minute she was kissing him as though she couldn't do anything else, the next she was running off without saying goodbye. He didn't have time for this shit. He apparated home, surprised he didn't lose a limb on the way. He stripped off his clothes and fell in bed. Hopefully he wouldn't be hung over in the morning.

POP!

"Master Scorpius, it's time to wake up, sir."

"Yes, thank you." He assessed himself head to foot, no headache, no need to run to the bathroom. Thank Merlin for quality booze. He sat up, and it hit him. He had snogged the Bard out of Rose Weasley last night. She had reciprocated and then bolted. Epic fail. He was in no mood for quidditch. He trudged downstairs in the dark, unable to go back to sleep. Coffee appeared at his usual seat. He drank it moodily while reading the _Prophet_. He paced back and forth in his bedroom after breakfast. Should he owl her? He had never owled a girl the next day, his father had taught him better. He had knots in his chest. He needed to know that she wasn't scarred for life. His mind did a quick inventory of the numerous ways he would be screwed if she indicated she had been. Al's wedding ruined, numerous hexes from very experienced and creative wizards, possible castration. He groaned at the endless possibilities and decided that an owl was in order that instant. Grabbing parchment and a quill, he wrote his note, sealed it with the family crest and sent it on its way. The note read as follows:

_Dear Rose, _

_I hope last night was as enjoyable for you as it was for me. I also hope you could join me at your earliest convenience for tea. I would like to apologize for our abrupt… conversation last night. If you felt I was out of line I would understand completely, albeit heartbroken, if you don't take me up on my offer. I meant everything I said last night, and I can't blame the gin, only your beautiful face, and neck, and legs, and personality of course. _

_Sincerely, _

_Scorpius_

Was he going to get in trouble for that last part? Maybe, but he was a Gryffindor after all; he should be forthright with her. Omitting his Malfoy charm would betray his nature. Was he coming on too strong? Most definitely, but he knew the Weasleys like he knew himself, dancing around the heart of the issue wasn't going to get a reaction. He suspected she was still questioning his motives. Rose had been around the block before and wasn't about to get fooled into something that wasn't real.

He took a cold shower, got dressed and flooed to work. As he opened the door to his office, he suspected it was going to be a long day.

"Did you go home with Rose last night?"

"What? No, of course not. Why?"

"You had been looking at her like a lion on a gazelle the entire evening. And you left with her."

"Nothing happened." He lied, hoping he didn't betray himself. Al didn't look satisfied but dropped it.

"The centaur business is intensifying. There was some sort of explosion outside of Glasgow last night. It wasn't an accident."

"Shite, I've gotta get up there." He was distracted, however, when an owl flew into the office and perched on his desk. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think I don't know that owl personally."

"Shut up." He opened the letter.

_Scorpius, _

_I may have been a little terse with you last night. I may have decided to make it up to you. Pick me up at the office at 3:30 this afternoon. _

_Rose _

_p.s. I don't care if I'm trying to build bridges. You are not to discuss my legs in that manner. _

Scorpius smiled. She accepted! He was going to remain intact for at least another day! There goes his Glasgow trip. He would do some, 'research' before leaving first thing tomorrow for Scotland.

"What did it say?"

"She accepted my invitation to tea. Where's her office?"

"Muggle London, by the Leaky Cauldron." Al looked at him suspiciously.

"Listen, Scro, this is big leagues, OK? You can't be messin around with a beloved cousin."

"Got it, Al." With that, the topic was ended and they continued to discuss what to do about the freedom fighters to the north. It had a cowboys-and-indians feel to it. It made Scorpius think of his muggle movie kiss last night.

Tea time couldn't roll around fast enough. He was in the bathroom, checking his appearance at 3:15, and out the door by 3:20. Her office wasn't a far walk, the weather was beautiful. He walked up to the security desk and had the guard call her down. The lift opened four minutes and thirty-two seconds later. She was wearing pants today, they fit her well. They were grey plaid, and with her ruffled shirt and blazer she looked very businesslike. She gave a small smile when she saw him. He strode forward to meet her, and for half a second hesitated before he moved hold her arm and kiss her cheek. She reached up and touched his shoulder lightly at the gesture. It was promising.

"Shall we?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." With that they walked into an alley way, he snuck an embrace as he apparated them to Cornwall. When they arrived, and after they got over the queasiness, Rose laughed ironically.

"What?"

"Nothing, you've been talking to Albus, yeah?" She said snidely as they sat down on the patio of a café overlooking the Atlantic.

"O do you like Penzance?"

"I should hope so, I live here." Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at the odds. He had loved this place, ever since he was a child. Astoria snuck him here on the weekends. The Malfoys preferred the beaches in France.

"I've been coming here forever, my mum used to bring me. The view is great, the scones are better."

"I haven't actually had tea here. I usually just walk the beach or work in my garden when I have time."

"I would do that if I lived here. Except the gardening part probably." He looked at her appreciatively. She averted her gaze.

"So about last night." He had been waiting for this. He wasn't ready to give up pleasant Rose. "Why did you do it?" Wasn't it obvious? She was supposed to be the top of our class at school.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly, "maybe it was the harvest moon, but seeing you again after all that time, it's like I had been sleeping and a bucket of ice water fell on me. Why is it, exactly, that we haven't so much as bumped into each other since that summer?" He watched her flush momentarily, but quickly recover. What was she hiding?

"It's just chance, I'm sure. We were both so busy, you with training and your first cases, me with SPEW."

"SPEW made you miss Albus's birthday five years in a row?" He was getting frustrated now, she was lying to him. He hated it. She faltered at the direct question.

"So, Tell me what you've been up to the last few years."

"Please don't change the subject, its infuriating."

"I can't help it, I have nothing to say about the last five years." What in the world was going on with this woman?

"Rose, I've known you for 13 years, I know when you're lying. You're not that good at it anyways." He was getting caustic now.

"I WAS AVOIDING YOU, OK?" It hit him like a ton of bricks, what in the world had he done to this creature? She practically screamed it at him. He was glad he chose a public venue.

"Whatever for? What did I do?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything."

"Why would you avoid me?"

"Because you did nothing," she looked in his eyes imploringly. He was starting to put it together very quickly now, "I had thought that after graduation you would finally notice me the way I had noticed you since forth year. It didn't happen; you were still gallivanting around with a flavor of the week. I figured that I had a new life to start and I didn't need to spend all my time pining after you. So I stayed away. I would leave once I heard you were somewhere. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I didn't know how else to deal with the way I felt. It got better after awhile. I knew I had done the right thing. Seeing you yesterday was an accident."

Scorpius stared at her for quite some time. He had no idea she had felt this way. It all made sense though. He was so concerned with other things back then, the barbs her cousins made went right over his head. Her strategy had worked, seeing her again was such a wake-up call.

"It was a happy accident. It made me realize what I had been missing." He was done with games, and endless girls with heads full of sawdust. He had been bored and lonely before he saw her again. Her incessant blushing only made it worse. He wanted her. He needed her.

"Rose, I can't believe what a dolt I've been. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, I never so much as hinted my feelings to you."

"Everyone else did, I just ignored it." It felt good to have everything out in the open. "It's obvious I don't see you the way I used to now."

"Well how do you see me Scorpius? I didn't wait this long to be another one of your galpals."

"I wouldn't worry so much about getting you if you were. I ready to grow up, Rose. You did that for me. I don't know how it took me this long, but it's you who got me there."

"Well, you're welcome I suppose." He could tell she was ready to change the subject.

"So, tell me about your work." She met his gaze and her eyes lit up a little, it was adorable.

"Well I started, like my mum, with house elves, but they had covered a lot of ground there so that didn't last long." She went on about her other projects, Scorpius listened politely. He was just enjoying looking at her. "Then the centaurs approached me about the restriction of their lands." He perked up immediately at the reference.

"You have contact with them directly? How much do you know about them?" Centaurs were still very mysterious, and preferred not to be in contact with the wizarding community.

"I'm not interested in giving up client confidentiality just because I happen to be having tea with an auror."

"Rose, their blowing up houses, and town halls, we have intelligence a school might be hit next. Tell me you haven't heard anything suspicious in your conversations with them." She looked upset by that.

"As if I would blatantly disregard the safety of innocent people like that!" She was getting angry now, Scorpius recognized that creature. He scrambled to contain it.

"I'm sorry I suggested it, we're grasping at straws here, Rosie." The endearment slipped out so naturally, it may have gone unnoticed, but she did. He could tell by the way she straightened and then cooled off.

"I have to go up there tomorrow and start interviewing people about the attacks." He looked at her, gauging her reaction. "I just wanted to have an idea of what to expect."

"I could go with you." What? She was going to cooperate?

"No, its DMLE business, you could get hurt."

"I could also keep you from being hurt. Maybe even set up a parlay."

"Rose, they're terrorists, and this isn't some muggle movie."

"They are NOT terrorists. Put yourself in their position, what if someone said, 'O, by the way, we're taking Malfoy Manor and turning it into an amusement park.'"

"Rose, I'm not looking to preserve rights here, I'm looking to make an arrest. It would compromise your work and well being if you were involved."

"You can't just go up there like some cowboy, Scorpius, the centaurs don't operate like that. You're going to get in trouble." What was she talking about? What did she know that he didn't?

"Rose, it's not my first day on the job. I think I can handle myself."

"They won't be happy with you poking around in their business."

"They made their business my business when they decided to destroy property and injure innocent people."

"Yes, well it is an unfortunate turn of events. I need to talk to them about it anyway. Let me get in touch with them. I can convey my disappointment, not all satyrs run together, I could see if they give me anything. I would feel bad if it wasn't my clients who were responsible."

"And if it is your clients?"

"Well, SPEW certainly doesn't condone terrorism. I'll consult my mom about abandoning the campaign."

That was reassuring. Scorpius changed the subject. He wanted to get to know her a little better. She was amazing, better than he remembered. They had similar interests, got each other's jokes. He was tempted not to pull out his gold pocket watch. Shit, it was getting late, and he still had to arrange his portkey and do some more research.

"Rose, unfortunately I have to get back soon. Shall we?"

"Of course." He paid, pulled out her chair and walked with her down the street.

"Walk me home? There's no point in me going back to London for half an hour" That was a departure from last night. He was curious to see where she lived.

"Lead the way." He smiled.

As they approached the townhome with an ocean view, Scorpius couldn't help but notice how perfect it was for her. Homey, like the burrow, next to a tempestuous sea, like her. She invited him in. Her arse looked really good in her trousers. O Merlin, don't let this get out of control.

"Well this is it." She looked back at him hopefully.

"It's lovely, show me around?"

"Ya, well obviously this is the dine-in kitchen. Through this hallway is the living room. Back there is my garden"

"Very nice." Don't invite me upstairs, don't.

"Do you want to see upstairs?" Shite.

"Sure." It was like he was on autopilot. He shouldn't go up there, but he was a moth to the flame.

They walked up the old wooden stairs, turning right, into the spare bedroom.

"This is the spare, sometimes the younger ones like to stay here on holiday, go to the beach. I also use it as an office" They walked into her bedroom. It had a view of the ocean. Her bed was cast iron, neatly made with a quilt probably made by Grandma Molly. He was struggling not to throw her on it. She turned to face him, and took a step closer.

"So what do you think?" She said in a breathy voice. She was torturing him, and she knew it.

"It's nice." It took every ounce of strength not to have his way with her. This was the first date, he was supposed to be turning over a new leaf. Rose kissed him this time.

He was a goner. She was kissing him so fervently, he kissed back with equal enthusiasm. Her fingers went into his hair again, he relished the feeling. One arm swung around her waist, the other to the back of her head. He was losing control; he knew she could feel what she was doing to him. She didn't back away, he wasn't about to give her up. He moved down to her delicious neck, nibbling and sucking. Her moans only made it worse. The back of his mind was going off, 'wait, don't do it!' He couldn't help but ignore it when she grabbed his ass. He stripped off her jacket. Her skin was so soft, her arms toned. It was irresistible. She was loosening his tie now, still kissing him. He knew what she wanted. Unfortunately, it wasn't what they needed. He broke away painfully.

"Rose, we can't. I told you I want to start fresh with you." She looked shocked, a little embarrassed.

"Yes, of course. Way too fast. And you're late back to work." She was rationalizing.

"When can I see you again?"

"Owl me when you get back from the north. Let me walk you out." She brushed by him. He smelled her perfume as she walked by, clean and citrusy, not too sweet. It was like amortentia. He followed her down the stairs and through the living room to the back door. She straightened his tie. He liked the feeling.

"I'll owl you soon. This was nice, Rose."

"Yes, it was. Be careful on your trip. Don't do anything stupid." She was covering up her concern.

He kissed her again and apparated back to the alley by the ministry. He took the telephone booth down, and walked to his office, stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Well, are you in one piece?" Al looked at him. Scorpius had a weird grin on his face. He snapped out of it soon enough.

"One piece, I've gotta arrange a portkey to the north." He arranged the portkey, and went home for the day. Dinner with his parents was for 6.

At six, he popped over to the Manor. Astoria was there to greet him.

"Darling, you look well. How was the party last night?"

"Wonderful, mother."

"O good. I'm sure it was nice to see all your friends."

"Yes, everyone's been so busy lately, we finally made it to the same place at the same time." They walked into the dining room and sat down. His father joined them.

"Son, how are you?"

"Fine, father. How's work?"

"You know, same old same old." Draco noticed something different about his son.

"Anything new with you, sport?"

"I'm going to Scotland tomorrow to look into the centaur attacks."

"O darling, that sound so dangerous, do be careful."

"Of course, mother."

"What about on the home front? Are you seeing anyone?" Should he tell them about Rose?

"Well I had tea with someone this afternoon." His mother's eyes lit up with excitement. Scorpius never talked about girls.

"Really? Do we know her?" O Merlin, here goes nothing.

"Yes, actually, Rose Weasley." Silverware clattered. His father's expression was shocked to say the least.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. Haven't you known her for ages?"

"Yes, but we hadn't seen each other for quite some time. We ran into each other at the ministry yesterday, and then talked some at Harry's party. So I asked her to tea." His mother smiled sweetly at him. He could see his father's anxiety through his calm exterior. Dinner continued more or less uneventfully, and a little more quiet than normal. He took his leave of them, walked up the stairs of his house, stripped and fell into bed. He couldn't help but think of Rose's hands on him, undoing his tie. He imagined her doing other things to him, and could feel himself stiffen in response. He was all wound up, something had to be done if he was going to get to sleep. His experience this afternoon made it easy, and once he was finished he fell asleep.

Plinkin woke him up as usual, he did his drills and made his way to the office. At two, he took the portkey to the countryside outside of Glasgow. He spent the day interviewing witnesses. As night fell, he was walking back to his portkey when he heard a noise. Grabbing his wand, he turned around and found nothing. As he started to walk faster, a bag went over his head. He heard a whinny as he struggled to break free. Someone grabbed his wand. He shouted and kicked and managed a wandless stunning spell. His assailant backed off and he ran, summoning the portkey. Someone got to him before the portkey did, and all the sudden everything went black.

A/N O no! What's going to happen? I wrote like a madwoman to get this done. I felt like the story was getting a little slow. Ice baby, I hope that gave you enough sexy Scorp. Thanks so much to you, PoTtYfAnX and Imossm (I told you I would use pining) for your faithful reviews. Thanks also to everyone who has subscribed to the story, and to all the readers who keep coming back that I don't know about. I hope you're enjoying it! Xoxo Belle


	7. Chapter 7

_Those who hunt thee down will fail _

_And you shall be my ain true love_

Allison Krauss

Rose didn't know where she got the courage from. Maybe Godric Gryffindor was smiling down on her. She needed courage, to kiss him, to finally be with him. When he kissed her last night, she was too shocked to do anything, and the next morning regretted leaving him there without saying goodbye. She agreed to tea, and decided that however tea turned out would settle once and for all if her affection was well founded. As it turned out, it was.

He was just as she remembered him: smart, confident, and practical. He didn't like putting up with her bullshit and called her out on it. She needed someone as strong willed as she was. They still had the same interests, and still got each other. She couldn't believe that after all this time, he had finally come around. What was more difficult to believe was that her strategy worked perfectly. She thanked her mother for the wonderful scheming genes she must have inherited.

As he left, she couldn't help but worry. She knew the satyrs better than he did. She didn't trust him to be safe. As he kissed her before he left, she felt herself committing his lips and taste to her memory as a morbid precaution. She made herself dinner, went for a walk and went to bed. She didn't sleep well that night.

She trudged to work, hoping for an owl. He wasn't back yet though, why would he owl her from Scotland? They weren't even really dating, were they? She went to happy hour with Brenna, Maddie and Jeanine from work. They were curious to hear about her tea yesterday, she told them what happened, but halfheartedly, she was preoccupied with worry. She left the bar and went to Al and Cecilia's flat for supper. Just as they were getting ready to clear the plates, a silver wolf appeared in the room. Everyone dropped their plates, they smashed to the floor.

_I've been taken hostage. They knocked me out, its dark and quiet where I am. It's definitely a forest. I don't have my wand. Help._

The color from Rose and Al's face drained. Rose moved first, scrambling for the fireplace, Al caught her by the wrist.

"Don't even think about it. This is escalating much faster than we expected. There is no way I'm letting a civilian go, especially my cousin."

"You can't stop me Al, I know the centaurs, I can help you." Al was conflicted, he didn't want to get her involved, but he also knew the consequences of not taking her. She would go on her own and get in worse trouble.

"OK, you can come, but no funny business, if something happens I want you to disapparate immediately. Do you understand me?"

"Whatever Al, let's go!" Al told Ceci to floo his Uncle Ron and tell him what had happened, and then followed Rose into the fireplace.

By the time they arrived at the ministry, a portkey had been arranged. Ron met them 30 seconds later.

"Rose, you are not going to Scotland."

"Dad, I need to, I know them. I can get Scorpius back."

"I won't allow it. It's too dangerous." Before he could say another word, however, Rose summoned the portkey and disappeared, on her own.

She arrived at the border of the forest to the south of Glasgow. Taking a deep breath, and trying to remember all her research from the past six months, she walked into the darkness.

After casting a _lumos_, she transfigured her heels into boots, trousers into jeans, blouse into flannel and blazer into a hunting jacket. She walked further into the forest. Her mother always said that if a creature in the woods wants to find you it will. She had her wand at the ready. She heard a soft snort and the clops of hooves behind her. Turning around, she saw a huge centaur towering over her, his bow and arrow drawn.

"Hello, I'm Rose Weasley. I'm a satyr advocate in London and I believe you have taken someone very dear to me captive."

"Rose Weasley? Have you betrayed us?"

"Of course not, as a matter of fact I was making a lot of progress in regaining your lands until someone started blowing up buildings." She didn't let her growing fear show. She had to remain calm and confident, her research had said.

"Very diplomatic of you. Do you suspect us?"

"I don't know who is behind it, but if they had only given my organization a little time and patience, the hostilities wouldn't have been necessary. Kidnapping an auror doesn't help your PR either, you know."

He whinnied and reared up, but didn't strike Rose. He put his arrow back in its quiver and wrapped his bow around his chest.

"I believe you need to speak to Meiren." She was relieved by his cool tone.

"Yes, I believe I do." She walked deeper with him in the forest. After stumbling in the dark, the centaur offered a ride on his back. She was relieved by the offer, but nervous to lose control. He began to gallop, Rose holding his waist tightly. Finally they arrived in a clearing. There was firelight, and a cave at the far side. Was that where Scorpius was? Before she could get off the first centaur, Meiren approached them.

"Rose Weasley, why have you come here?"

"An auror has been kidnapped while investigating the recent attacks on certain buildings in the area. Would you happen to know anything about it? I'm trying my best to get the ministry to revoke its new bill, but these unfortunate circumstances have put a damper on things." She kept her face smooth and even, but her heart was racing. Where was he?

"I may have heard something about this auror. He was poking around where he didn't belong."

"You don't think that attacks on innocent people should be cause for investigation?" She used his reasoning from that afternoon.

"They were not innocent. As long as we are being encroached upon, no one is." O dear.

"I understand why you feel that way, please consider that SPEW is doing everything it can to help you in your plight."

"Then why hasn't it been resolved?" He was raising his voice now, one of his hooves stomping the ground anxiously.

"You need to be patient, the Ministry of Magic is extremely bureaucratic. If you want your freedom to be set in stone, you must respect the path to get there." Her voice was raised to match his. His eyes flashed dangerously. She wasn't going to back down. "These recent events are making my job extremely difficult. If you can get me the auror, and help give me someone responsible for the explosions and kidnapping tonight, I may be able to persuade the ministry to overlook these… indiscretions."

"I want your word."

"I need yours. The auror cannot be injured, and I need him. Now." She felt her confidence swell up inside her.

"I will discuss the matter and return to you with our response." She stood there, fidgeting, for quite some time. She just knew Scorpius was in that cave. She could feel it in her bones. After an hour, however, her confidence was starting to wear down. Finally, Meiren returned. His expression wasn't giving much away.

"We have decided to trust you. Breaking our trust has severe consequences, Rose Weasley. And no one will be able to come save you."

"And the auror?" She asked cooly.

"Soon, first we must discuss the perpetrators." He turned and a group of four centaurs walked forward. They must have been very young, they were about Rose's height.

"Oh" She was shocked. How did these young satyrs terrorize Scotland for a month? How did they apprehend Scorpius?

"These are my sons. They caused the explosions and rendered your auror unconscious. It was not on my orders."

"I assure you that the ministry will take their age into account when there punishment is deliberated."

"Thank you, Rose Weasley. Follow me." He took her into the cave, Scorpius was there, he was tightly bound, a trail of blood trickled down from his blond hair into his eyes.

"RROSSSHHEEE NOOO." He screamed through the gag. He began to thrash violently.

"O calm down, I told you you were going to get yourself in trouble, git." He was still at her tone, confusion in his eyes. She untied him, starting at his feet, so that he couldn't speak. "You know, you're never going to hear the end of this at the office, your civilian girlfriend rescuing you." She untied his gag, he stretched out his mouth and wiped the blood from his eyes. She took her kerchief, licked it, and gently scrubbed the dried blood from his forehead.

"You know I would have gotten away without you."

"Yeah, that's why you sent your patronus asking for help?" He was the one blushing this time. They walked out of the cave, Scorpius leaning on his rescuer.

"Auror Malfoy, these boys need to be apprehended for the explosions and kidnapping." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "See I do your work for you too." He narrowed his eyes in response.

"You four are under arrest." He bound them. Rose summoned the portkey and the six returned to the ministry. Rose sent her patronus to her father.

Half of the DMLE was trudging through the woods of Scotland screaming Rose's name when a silver lamb appeared in front of Ron. _Dad I have Scorpius at the ministry. And the centaurs responsible are here too._ It disappeared. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be in a lot of trouble when he returned to the office.

"IRRESPONSIBLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOUR POOR MOTHER WAS SICK WITH WORRY OVER YOU, ROSE. YOU'RE WORSE THAN YOUR BROTHER, YOU KNOW THAT? DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE WE COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU? AND WHY DID YOU DO THIS FOR MALFOY?" Rose smirked at the last bit. Dad was just being dad.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I had to. I knew how to solve the problem, so I did. Can you blame me? Look at my mother." Ron knew he had lost at that point. He skulked into his armchair. They were back in their living room now. Rose was seated on the sofa while her father berated her.

"Scorpius and I are… seeing each other." With that Ron grew bright red and looked as though he was going to explode.

"Ron, darling, calm down. That's wonderful Rose, after all this time! Although I am extremely upset with your brash thinking earlier. It's absolutely unacceptable. Your father is right, I was sick with worry." Ron got up and trudged upstairs without a word. Rose needed a shower.

"Mum, I'm going to go take a shower, and then I'm going home. I'm sorry I've upset you." She followed her father up the stairs.

She said her goodbyes, got an extremely long and hard hug from her mother and walked out the door. Someone was waiting for her.

Scorpius stood at the fence, she walked up to him.

"I never got a chance to thank you properly." He stepped closer to her.

"Maybe you could thank me at your place." She didn't know where it came from, but the worries of the day needed to be let go, and the feelings she experienced when he was in danger only confirmed her decision. He smiled at her, took her in his arms and apparated them to his house.

They walked up the stairs to his bedroom wordlessly. They just stared at each other at first once they got there. Scorpius took a step forward and kissed her. She threw herself at him, furiously unbuttoning buttons and pulling off his belt. He kissed down her neck and pulled her shirt over her head. She loved the way he looked at her. He took off her bra and touched her breast, she rolled her head back at the sensation. He put his mouth over her nipples, sucking gently. Her knees gave out and he grabbed her, guiding her over to the bed. His mouth made his way down her stomach, he took off her pants and underwear. She watched as he explored her body, relishing his attentions. She sat up and unbuttoned his pants and boxers. She took him in her mouth, loving the feel of him against her lips. He approved to say the least. She had had enough, she needed him. Lying back, she invited him enter her. It was well worth the eight year wait. Plinkin didn't wake them up the next morning.

A.N.- Yay! Rose saves the day! The story isn't over, so stay tuned. Thank you to imossm and rita for your reviews of this chapter. As always thanks so much for reading all of you. I am a little unsure of this chapter, so now more than ever I need your feedback! Xoxo Belle


	8. Chapter 8

_Kiss me once, then once more_

_What a dunce I was before _

_What a break, for heaven's sake_

_How long has this been going on?_

-Ella Fitzgerald

* * *

"I can't believe she would do something so stupid for _Malfoy_. I thought she was supposed to come from your side of the family." Ron collapsed into bed after his long shower and nightcap.

"Honestly, Ronald, she was acting more like your sister than anyone else." Hermione was propped up with a pillow, book on her lap. She was massaging her hands with crème potion. Her mind went back to Ginny during the war, running after Harry in spite of the danger. Ron gave a snort into his pillow.

" 'Mione, I don't understand. We do everything right. She got over her crush, she doesn't see him for five years, we think we're in the clear and then overnight it's like I'm not even her father anymore. She's too busy running off trying to get herself killed."

"Now, Ron, you know you get this way where women in your family are concerned. She is not deliberately disobeying your wishes. She rationalized her insolence. You said it yourself, she takes after me."

"But a _Malfoy,_ Hermione, you of all people should hold a grudge." He regretted it the instant he said it. His wife shot him a mutinous glare.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, that was a very, very long time ago. I can't blame Scorpius for his grandfather, or father's actions. Don't be a child. He has always been a sweet boy. Don't you remember the Christmas he took the whole family to see the Canons?" Ron flushed at that.

"I suppose I should just get it over with and agree with you. Honestly woman, you would think I would give up trying to argue after all these years." He put his head in her lap, directly over her book. Rolling her eyes, she stroked his graying red hair with a small smile and turned off the light.

Scorpius was very pleased with the view from his bed that morning. As he opened his eyes, he was confronted with a tremendous tangle of red hair. He reached for Rose, pulling her tightly to him. He breathed her in deep. She made a small noise, kind of a groan, at the gesture but put her arms over his. He went over last night in his head, and kicked himself for not realizing what he was missing five years ago. Rose stirred and turned around without leaving his hold on her. She faced him and blinked rapidly a few times. He admired her sleepy, peaceful countenance.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning. What time is it?"

"8:30"

"We slept a lot. I guess we needed it though." She smiled coyly at him.

"We have a little time for some breakfast. And tea, it came in from China yesterday" He kissed her nose and moved to get up. She smiled at his reference and stretched lazily across the large bed. She looked good in it. Scorpius pulled on some sweatpants and gave Rose his dressing gown. She put it on, swimming in it, and trudged over to him. She nudged her way into an embrace.

"I was very scared for you last night." She murmured into his chest.

"I was scared for me too the way you were looking at me before we got down to business." He smirked at her. She slapped his chest at that, causing him to laugh. He led her downstairs to the kitchen, so they could sit by a window while they ate.

Rose had been reluctant to let Plinkin fetch her clothes from her house, but now that she was sitting in her office in a clean shirt and skirt she was thankful she submitted to his insistence. She was going to the Ministry again today to speak on the behalf of the underage centaurs. She breathed a sigh of relief that her mother insisted she get certified as a solicitor in magical law. That reminded her how she was supposed to be religiously avoiding said mother. She hated the tight lips and stern glances she was getting since her little escapade last night. Honestly, though, she had done everything right, killed two birds with one stone and came back without any holes in her. Shouldn't the great Hermione Granger be proud? She knew her mother did much more dangerous things in her day before she was half Rose's age.

Then again, her mother might not be proud of her supposedly virtuous daughter falling into bed with a man she had just reconciled with. Did she rush things with Scorpius too much? It certainly didn't feel like it after 8 years of aching for him. It was also too late to turn back now. She couldn't shake the nagging thought in the back of her head that told her five years could have made him into something she didn't want. She could easily be walking blindly into a trap, much as she had walked blindly into the forest last night. Now was not the time to think about it further. She got her stuff together and headed over to the underground building.

Scorpius tapped his quill against the ink jar; he was starting to make a mess of his normally impeccable desk. The hearing was today and he was going to have to testify against the little satyrs. He was embarrassed that children could get one over on him. Even if they had twice as many legs as he did. The humiliation wasn't the only factor, however. He knew he was going directly against Rose, who had agreed to be the centaur's representation. Was she going to question him on the stand? If so, it was unlikely she would go easy on him, even after last night. Last night. He smiled at the thought of it. Even if she was going to tear him to bits and leave him open to the ridicule of his friends and colleagues, at least he could think about how glorious it was to be between her legs.

"Oy, horse whisperer, aren't you going to be late?"

"What? O ya, what time is it?"

"11:15," replied Rose from the doorway. She walked over to Al's desk, opened a jar of sweets and took a sweet out.

"Are these a Weasley product?"

"Nope, plain old Muggle chocolates. From Belgium." She looked over at Scorpius. He really shouldn't be staring at her that intensely.

"Walk me to the courtroom?" He perked up when she addressed him. He walked over to her and offered his arm.

"Shall we?" They walked off together down the hallway, breaking their linked arms before they got to Ron's office.

The wizengamot was packed today. A lot of people were ready to see what would happen to the 'freedom fighters'. Even this long after the war, many magic folk didn't consider centaurs equals. They remained 'creatures of near human intelligence.' Scorpius had to admit, he had a lot of trouble reconciling his upbringing with the beliefs of his new love interest. He knew, of course, compared to how his father was raised he had practically grown up singing kumbaya. Still, old habits die hard, and while he had sympathy for their young age, he had a hard time getting over the knot in his skull.

The hearing was called to order.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, today we are going to determine the sentencing of the confessed perpetrators of the August 30, September 8 and September 10 attacks in Scotland. There is also a matter of the assault and detainment of an Auror that needs to be taken into consideration." Harry's tone was cool but Rose noticed her uncle making pointed eye contact with her occasionally. He hated when someone in the family showed up in court. As minister, he had to preside over the trials, but knew that whenever Hermione, Rose or one of the others was there his partiality would be taken into question.

"Mister prosecutor, your opening statement please."

The thin, long faced wizard stood and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman, the ruthless aggression demonstrated by these four centars should not be tolerated. Don't let their young appearance persuade you otherwise. These creatures are quite capable of malicious acts toward the wizarding community, and if they had not been apprehended, would have easily continued to terrorize Scotland, and potentially inciting further attacks by other satyr organizations all over Britain."

"Thank you, Mister Prosecutor. Miss Weasley, your argument for the defense?" Harry looked at her; she was the only one who could see the worry in his eyes.

"Thank you, Minister Potter. I would like to remind the esteemed members of the Wizengamot that these four _boys_, because that is what they are really, willingly turned themselves in when confronted. I know many of you have children at home, you parents here of all people should recognize that many times they can take the best of intentions and end up doing something disastrous. The real culprit here is the new bill that has been presented that severely restricts the territories centaurs have claimed since the time of Merlin." There were murmurs throughout the court. Rose looked at Harry anxiously, he seemed to be satisfied. Rose tended to get a little carried away at times. He was relieved that she reined it in a little, no pun intended.

"Thank you. Now will the prosecution please call its first witness?"

"Minister, the ministry would like to call Scorpius Malfoy to the stand." At the mention of his name, hearing him get up from his seat, his dress shoes clicking against the marble, Rose panicked internally. She knew he was a witness, but did she give herself enough time to prepare to question him? Why did she have to sleep with him last night? She took a deep breath, and gave a reassuring smile to the four boys beside her. Scorpius finally made it to the stand; Rose could have sworn she saw him wink at her.

"Auror Malfoy, do you vow to the court that you will uphold the traditions of our forefathers and honestly answer any questions set before you?"

"I do."

"Very well, as the Auror assigned to this case for the last month, what can you tell us about the nature of these crimes."

"Well, at first glance, the crimes were swift, and brutal. Two of the explosions affected more than one building at a time. Everyone was concerned about when and where the next attack would come. After the first attack, our forensics team analyzed the explosion and hair found at the site, and deduced they had been caused by centaurs. No one claimed responsibility, which was a departure from previous terrorist acts we have encountered. Upon further investigation, however, I have come to believe that the crimes were not committed with deadly intent." There were more hushed whispers.

"What makes you say that, Auror Malfoy?"

"Well, upon interviewing witnesses, I discovered the events happened immediately following some sort of distraction that caused the building to be evacuated. For example, before the first explosion, there was a fire started in a trashcan on the bottom floor, which triggered the fire safety protocols."

"What makes you think that the fire was not placed there to detonate any explosives, rather than evacuate the building."

"A different magic was used to cause the explosions, it was not caused by a fire detonation." The court broke out in full on chatter at that. Harry banged his gavel a few times. The prosecutor looked a little upset.

"Would you please tell the court what happened as you were preparing to leave Glasgow." Scorpius straightened a little at that. He knew it was going to come up, but hated admitting that he was so easily captured.

"Well, just as it got dark I was walking back to my portkey when I heard a noise behind me. I took out my wand as a precaution, but saw nothing when I turned around. As I continued on, a bag was placed over my head and my wand taken from me. I managed to evade my capture at first by a wandless stunning spell, and summoned the portkey, but it was slower without my wand, and before it could get to me I was stuck at the crown of my head and rendered unconscious. I never even saw my captors."

"Then what happened?"

"When I came to, I was tightly bound and gagged in a dark enclosure I know now to be a cave in the forest south of Glasgow. I managed to wandlessly send my patronus to Albus Potter," he looked at Rose significantly, "after about an hour and a half of trying to loosen the ropes that bound me, Miss Weasley came into the cave with an adult centaur who I assume is their leader. She untied me and brought me to these boys, who I then arrested." There was another bout of commotion. Scorpius looked at Rose again, longer this time. She could tell he was trying to tell her something. Harry was getting impatient with the noise and hammered his gavel with a resounding clap.

"The ministry rests, sir."

"Miss Weasley, do you wish to question the witness?" Rose stood. She was starting to sweat a little, and could taste the brine on her lower lip when she licked it nervously.

"Thank you, Minister. Auror Malfoy, do you agree that an hour and a half is a very short time to be held hostage?" Scorpius looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"In my experience, many kidnappings last at least twelve hours."

"So you would agree then?"

"Yes." Rose looked satisfied; he knew he was walking into something.

"And would you also agree that centaurs are quite capable of doing much worse things than a knock on the head and two hours in clean, dry cave?"

"They are certainly capable of worse things. Blowing up buildings, for example." He smirked at her. She brushed off the comment.

"How much experience would you say you have with these situations, that is, hostage or kidnappings?"

"I have personally been involved in seven circumstances in which someone was being held against their will."

"Seven, in what three years since you've been out of training?"

"Four in May."

"Of course. Now that sounds like a lot of experience, a few a year. Now in any of your experiences were you able to walk up to those holding said persons, and simply ask them for their hostage, at which point they gave you the hostage?"

"No, I can't say I've had the luxury of such a cooperative criminal." He smiled at her, knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as Auror Malfoy has so graciously conceded, there is a lack of _mens rea_ for all the crimes these boys confessed to. They conspicuously avoided loss of life in the explosions and in the retention of Auror Malfoy himself. Once they had Auror Malfoy, he was placed in hiding where he could not be injured by his environment. Members of the Wizengamot, I was there that night, as Auror Malfoy mentioned. Do you know how I was able to rescue him? I asked nicely. Their father, who is indeed leader of the centaurs in that area, turned Auror Malfoy over to me and gave me his four sons. I didn't even have to say please." The courtroom chuckled at that last bit. "I suggest to you esteemed members that these boys were simply trying to help their father. As they are children, I maintain that they misunderstood their father's desires, resulting in disaster. The defense rests."

Harry addressed the Wizengamot, "All in favor of interning the four centaurs in Azkaban?" About twenty members raised their hands.

"All in favor of sentencing the four to rebuild the buildings they destroyed?" About forty members, including Harry, raised their hands.

"Well then, I call this hearing to a close. Aurors, please escort the centaurs back to their forest." Harry got up and walked out, relieved that he didn't have to send four children to their doom.

Rose was extremely relieved that she had won. She hadn't forgotten the threat from Meiren, one she conveniently forgot to mention during the hearing. She was gathering up her papers when she heard Scorpius approaching.

"Well then, Miss Weasley, congratulations on your win."

"Thank you, Auror Malfoy." She looked up at him, her gaze conspiratory. Most of the members were lingering around the courtroom, chatting. They left together, picking up Al from the gallery, but kept a safe distance the entire way back to his office.

"Well that was fun." Al looked at the both of them. "Almost like old times. I'm starving, can we eat now?"

"Yes, I do think a congratulation lunch is in order, even if Harry snubbed me a little on the sentencing."  
Rose swatted at Scorpius's arm for his cheekiness. The trio walked to the employee exit and out into the crisp fall air from the public restroom. They ended up in muggle London, at a small café where they could sit outside. Rose leaned back after ordering her sandwich. She looked from Albus, to Scorpius.

"Hell, I need a vacation!"

* * *

A.N. Yay! Happy day for all the horse lovers out there. I'm glad I could update in spite of my fingers being sore from pushing the plunger on a syringe at work all day. I hope you like this chapter, I am pretty sure I do. I just had to include a scene between Ron and Hermione on their own. I am trying to figure out a good one with Harry and Ginny too. Thank you to lola388, lookitsmcavoy, squibalicious and Rana Mya for their thoughtful reviews of the last chapter. As always, thanks so much to everyone who has subscribed and is following Rose and Scorp on their little journey. I couldn't be happier with the reactions I'm getting! Y'all know the drill, please review, and don't be afraid to be detailed about it! I eat that stuff up!


	9. Chapter 9

_You turned me into somebody loved_

-The Weepies

* * *

She meant it, she did need one. It was constantly on her agenda, but never achieved really. One thing turns into another and then poof, there goes what was supposed to be your week off. That's why she moved to Cornwall, she could pretend home was a get away. She sat at that café with her cousin and his best friend, laughing and smiling at their antics. It was a little like old times.

She thought back to when she first came to Hogwarts. She was a gawky, bushy headed eleven year old, who naturally knew _everything_. She wasn't as nervous as Albus when it came to sorting. She just _had_ to be a Gryffindor. When she walked up to the seat and was sorted it wouldn't be the last time she was correct. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when Al was matched with her. They were the only two of their generation in that year; she knew that she wouldn't make it without him. Vicky was almost ready to graduate, and Charlie's girls were right after her. Percy's girls were friendly, but also older and probably wouldn't want to hang around a first year. She didn't feel like being a trouble maker straight away, so hanging out with Fred and Gideon wasn't going to be an option. Al had always been her partner in the family. Rose hadn't wanted that to change once she got to school.

She remembered the Scorpius from all those years ago. He was cool as a cucumber until his turn for the hat came. When it yelled Gryffindor, she thought he was going to be ill. The dread on his face as she and Al cheered with the rest of their house was something she would never forget. It faded with time. He had been worried about his father's reaction, which turned out to be surprise without the stain of disappointment. Would Mr. Malfoy react the same way when he found out they were seeing each other? She let the troubling thought sweep through her mind before returning to her cheery company.

"So Rosie, where are we going then? I hear China is wonderful." Scorpius leered at her. O this was going to be their personal joke then?

"I think I would enjoy a trip to the Riviera, run into some nice French girls on a beach before I get tied down." Al wagged his eyebrows.

"Albus, I'm going to tell on you." Rose veiled her amusement behind a threatening glare

"O, you wouldn't dare!" Al returned the jest. Rosie laughed. She couldn't remember the last time they ate lunch together like this. Did he and Scorpius have lunch at work every day? It had never occurred to her that seeing a Malfoy would bring her closer to her relatives on a daily basis. The food came, and they ate, throwing a joke back and forth, talking about the case. It was far from over, Rosie estimated. She had helped those four boys, but now had to focus on the legislation that caused their crimes. Not wanting to get into a political argument, she steered the conversation away from the centaurs all together. The last thing she needed was a point of contention at work disrupting her personal life.

"Did your cousin tell your family the big news yet, Scorpius?" Al looked at Rose, he knew what she was talking about but wasn't sure if Andromeda had told Narcissa yet. After Lucius's suicide, the sisters made an effort to reconcile. It took a little time, but now things were almost as they were before Andromeda's wedding. The family was getting too small to be separated by the past.

"Who, Teddy? About what?"

"You have to promise not to mention it to anyone else in your family, I'm sure Andromeda wants to tell them."

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Scorpius looked at her, one corner of his mouth turned up.

"Vicky is expecting." Scorpius didn't conceal his surprise.

"That's wonderful! How far along is she?"

"She's right at two months, even started showing a little, you didn't notice?"

"I was a little distracted that night, and I don't know about that sort of thing." Scorpius's tone was dismissive as usual, but Rose felt his gaze land on her significantly. She watched him snap out of it.

"Al, I think that France is a brilliant idea, maybe Biarritz instead of the Riviera, we could do that muggle thing with the waves your fathers like so much, sharking?"

"Surfing" Rose responded. Rose thought back on all the time the family spent at the beach. Ron got in the habit of going when he and Hermione went to Australia after the War. It didn't even matter if it was miserable, he and Uncle Harry would trudge down to the beach into the freezing water. Warming charms kept them in there for hours.

"Right, well let's go this weekend, all of us. It'll be our last chance before the weather starts turning over." Rose smiled warmly at the prospect of her toes in the sand; maybe she could even get some color this year, it had yet to happen in spite of her many efforts to tan. They parted ways at the café, Rose to her office, Al and Scorpius to theirs.

Rose sat at her desk, doing a mental inventory of her bathing suit drawer. She certainly had plenty of them; her family went to the beach so often. She was sure Uncle Harry would be pleased to hear they were leaving Britain, away from the suffocating celebrity that started as a child and only grew as he did. Aunt Fleur would no doubt be pleased to speak French freely to someone besides Vicky, and, when she was angry, Bill. She wrote the letter with her intentions, made two dozen copies and sent them on their way. Walking into Hermione's office, she plopped down on one of the leather seats intended for clients.

"Hope you've got your beach body still, mum."

"Where are we going?"

"Biarritz, Al and I decided over lunch. I'm sure Dad has been chomping at the bit find waves somewhere that are better than here."

"Well, he has been a bit of a grouch lately, especially after your little episode." Hermione looked up from her parchment pointedly. "We don't have any plans this weekend."

"Brilliant! Who else can you vouch for? I sent owls to the whole family."

"The whole family? Really?" Hermione put her pen down this time and sat back. "What brought this on, Rosie?"

"I just figured it's been ages since everyone went somewhere together, and Fleur always gets homesick this time of year" Rose knew her mother read more into it, but clung to the hope that she would leave it be for once.

"This doesn't have anything to do with your dalliance with a certain Mr. Malfoy?"

"No. I mean he will probably come, but as Al's friend." Rose felt a little uncertain with the qualifier.

"I thought as much," Her mother replied curtly.

"Mum, I was eating lunch with the two of them today and realized that I haven't been hanging around as much since I moved south. Grandmum was guilting me on Monday and lunch today with Al was so fun. I've been too caught up with work to realize I'm missing out on all the events in the family. I was 8 hours shy of completely forgetting Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's anniversary for Merlin's sake."

"Well, if you seeing Scorpius caused you to realize something that has been bothering us for months, then I must say bravo, sweetheart."

Scorpius changed into more relaxed clothing for dinner at the manor. He knew he was in for fussing by his mother, he at least wanted to be comfortable. He hesitated slightly before apparating to meet his parents. Astoria was clearly waiting for him. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, she was on him like scales on a mermaid. She checked his face, his hairline, behind his ears, his collar, and his hands for any sign of damage.

"O darling, I told you to be careful! I was worried sick when Patrick called me last night and said you had gone missing. "

"It's an occupational hazard mother, and as it turns out I've been in much worse situations. They only had me for about two hours. "

"Who's they, son?" Scorpius heard his father come in. He had two dirty martinis in his hand, passing one off to his son.

"The centaurs, Dad, I told you I was going over there two days ago." He watched his Dad search his brain for something recognizable.

"O that's right, something about bleeding Scotland."

"Really, Draco, did you not notice me pacing all of last night? You were in the drawing room with me when Patrick flooed. He's getting senile in his old age, duckie."

"Now now Astoria, I just knew our boy could take care of himself. And if you seem to recall, we were only two years apart at Hogwarts, so how old am I?" Draco gave a satisfied smirk and winked at Scorpius. Astoria rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar to get herself a drink.

"Do you have plans for the weekend? I overheard the house elves talking about a buck they saw on the estate. They guess it was about 15 points."

"I would love to, but I made plans with Al and his family, they invited me to Biarritz." Draco's eyes lit up at that, Astoria stopped sipping her drink in interest.

"Would a certain Miss Weasley be there as well?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she will be." Scorpius shifted his weight between his two feet.

"O wonderful, when do we get to meet her formally?"

"Don't get ideas you two. We only have had tea." Scorpius lied rather convincingly. Sometimes genes override the house one is sorted into.

"No, of course not," Astoria raised an eyebrow and led the two of them to the dining room.

Astoria was sitting at her dressing table, slowly brushing her long, brown hair before bed. She thought back to Draco and Scorpius's conversation about Rose. How different Draco was from the man she married. Obviously she wasn't complaining, she was deeply in love with the person who sat across from her at dinner tonight. Their marriage had been arranged and the beginning of their relationship was rather…tempestuous. It was quite an adjustment, becoming a Malfoy. After the war they had been subject to a lot of negative attention, rightly so she assumed. She married a man crippled with guilt and struggling to lift himself out of the rubble his father had left him with. At first she regretted marrying him. He basically ignored her unless he came to her room at night to 'work towards an heir' or whatever the hell he referred to it as in those days.

She remembered the day he became her _husband_. They were sitting at breakfast, Draco got up, fixed her tea exactly the way she liked it, set it in front of her and sat to her left. He opened up the paper and started reading as though nothing had happened while she stared at him in shock. When she went back upstairs to dress, a potted plant was waiting on her dressing table. It was a gardenia charmed to flourish in spite of the English weather. They were her favorite, although she never remembered mentioning the fact. That night, it was Astoria who visited Draco. Scorpius was born nine months later, but by then they had put an end to separate rooms.

* * *

A.N. Awww, that last scene reminds me of _My Fair Lady_ when Henry Higgins laments having grown accustomed to Eliza's face and that now he can't be happy without her. I think it reflects an older, more subtle romance. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the short diversion, we'll get back to the nitty gritty eventually, but I need to hash some stuff out, plus there's no way in hell I'm skipping a chapter in France. BTW WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I MY ENTIRE STORY LINE WAS CONFUSED. I'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT CENTAURS FOR NINE CHAPTERS AND CALLING THEM SATYRS! Anyway, the problem is fixed now, hopefully we can continue the story in peace without me being super ridiculous. Thank you so much, ice and Imossm, in the spirit of next chapter: j'adore! For all my other wonderful readers thank you so much for your time and attention! Keep reviewing, it helps me hash things out better!


	10. Chapter 10

_Your hands they move like waves over me_

_Beneath the moon tonight, we're the sea_

-Iron and Wine

* * *

Scorpius watched the clock tick by anxiously on Friday afternoon. He had spent the morning doing mountains of paperwork that had accumulated over the past two days. He had a nagging feeling something was a little off with the centaurs and the reservation but had no idea what it was. He and Al walked out together at 5:00 and agreed to meet at 7:30 at the Harry's where the family was going to portkey to France. Scorpius went home, changed into jeans and a golf shirt, and slipped on some Wallabees. He packed his bag and ate a quick meal in the kitchen. He was too quick. It was only 6:15.

"Rooosseeee! Rooossseee!" Rose looked up from her quilted duffle bag. She knew that voice. She walked downstairs and looked into the fireplace, Scorpius' head was sticking was sticking out.

"Rose, how's it going, sweet cheeks?" Fire Scorpius wagged his eyebrows.

"Well I was trying to get ready for the beach, until I was so _rudely_ interrupted." She made a move to walk away.

"Wait! I'm already packed, can I come over?"

"I'll see you in an hour."

"Rose, pleeeaasee, I could help you pack."

"I'm perfectly capable of packing on my own thanks."  
"O come on, I want an hour alone with you before your rabid family members get a hold of us"

Rose looked at him intently. She needed to slow things down. Her indulgence on Wednesday was quite the opposite of helping Scorpius turn over a new leaf. After all, he didn't know her as well as he used to, she didn't want to seem easy.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Scorpius." Her tone wiped the carefree expression off his face.

"Why not? I thought that everything was going so well.'

"I just think that it wouldn't be wise to continue at the pace we are." Now he looked down right upset.

"Well, I'll see you in an hour then." He ended the call. Shit. Rose racked her brain for a way she could have placated him. She knew it would be worse to have him over and then draw the line once things picked up. Exasperated, she walked back upstairs, finished her packing and headed to Harry's early.

"Uncle Harry? Aunt Ginny?" No one was in the living room or kitchen. No one was even down stairs, except their Scottish deerhound, Beedle. The shaggy blue-grey dog looked at her for a moment and continued his business, sleeping on the sofa.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" As she walked up the stairs she heard whispers and a thud.

"Rosie!" Uncle Harry popped out of his room, glasses askew and shirtless.

"O," Rose averted her eyes, "Sorry, I thought I'd come early and talk shop before we got too caught up in our vacation." Harry looked back into his bedroom, then to Rose.

"Ya, of course, give me a second?"

"I'll be downstairs." Rose heard murmers, and Aunt Ginny talking very rapidly. Rose cringed at her decision to come early as she sat on the divan downstairs. Uncle Harry came downstairs. He offered her a drink, made himself one and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about, pigeon?"

"Well, I was wondering, how closely is the DMC monitored?"

"Honestly, Rose, and don't take this the wrong way, the DMC isn't a very high priority for my administration. I get a two minute briefing about their biggest cases in the morning, and that's about it."

"Well of course, I understand completely. There's a lot on your plate."

"Ya, about eighty percent of the time I don't have any idea why I accepted the position." He smiled ruefully.

"You're a great minister, Uncle Harry. Anyway, I was wondering for legislation like this centaur reservation to get initiated, is there anything besides a final decision by the Wizengamot required to pass it?"

"Not for a lot of DMC things, no. We put a little too much trust in organizations like yours to call foul play." He looked sheepish at that.

"With your permission, I'd like to look into this legislation more closely. Obviously your administration has nothing to do with it. Seeing as it goes against one of your main tenants for government, I think it's suspicious."

"You're more like your mother every day. By all means, Rosie darling, any clearance you need, let me know. I trust you. Be sure not to tell folks you have the clearance though, it'll look like nepotism."

"No, I'll be very discreet, as always."

"Well then," he clapped his thigh, "I've had quite enough work for one week, let's go get sandy!"

Aunt Ginny joined them and they played cards until the gang started pouring in. Bill and Fleur were there first, Fleur was glowing with excitement.

"Eet iz going to be so nize to go 'ome! And Biarritz zeez time of year _c'est_ _tres belle_!" Teddy and Vicky showed up, then Rose's parents. Hugo brought some girl along, most likely a groupie he picked up after a quidditch match. George and Angelina showed up, followed by Fred and Gideon. Apparently Percy couldn't make it, but his girls came. Charlie showed up with a rather large surfboard. Al, Cecilia and Lily all happened to arrive at the same time; Rose moved over the join them. Scorpius ended up being the last to show, barely making it on time to catch the portkey, which was a giant bed sheet that everyone could reach.

Once they arrived in Biarritz, they checked into their hotel, basically renting out an entire floor, and got changed to go out. This was probably the last time the whole group would be able to go to a bar together before more little ones showed up, they wanted to take full advantage. Rose was getting ready with Cecilia and Lily, she thought she was going to die the way they were pulling her hair with combs and poking and prodding her with makeup brushes.

Everyone had agreed to meet in the lobby. When the elevator opened and Rose stepped out, Scorpius was standing in front of her. She didn't collide with him this time. He looked sharp in chinos and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, but Rose doubted if he looked bad in anything. His expression, on the other hand, was less pleasing. If she didn't know better she would think he looked composed and calm, but she could see the slightest frown across his forehead and something unnerving in his eyes. Did she really anger him earlier when she turned him down? If so, she wasn't so sure he had changed after all, she wasn't his booty call. Doubt crept up from the shadows of her mind like a looming fog on the horizon. But just like that, the countenance was gone and replaced by the smiling, charming Scorpius of her adolescence. Ceci went straight to Albus's side and Scorpius took Lily on one arm, Rose on the other.

It took about twenty minutes for everyone to get congregated, the five talked a little about the area to pass the time, Rose kept feeling Scorpius's eyes settle on her. She would occasionally glance in his direction, and only made eye contact when he addressed her directly. Once they were ready to go, Lily pulled Rose away from the pack.

"What's the deal with you two?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What did you do to the poor guy? He's been staring at you all evening, and not in the undressing you with his eyes sort of way."

"It's nothing Lils, really."

"Rose, you can't ruin this perfectly romantic weekend. Tell me what happened and I can help you." Rose gave an exasperated sigh. Lily was never short on advice; she had a knack for that sort of thing.

"Alright, fine, but you can't breathe a word, Lily, on your honor." Lily's eyes lit up, she was bubbling over with enthusiasm.

"I swear, Rosie, now tell me!" She looked like a schoolgirl again.

"I slept with him." A squeal erupted from Lily's throat, she bobbed up and down a little

"Well what did you do to the poor guy afterwards?"

"Poor guy he certainly is not, he flooed this afternoon asking to come over before we left. I didn't want to keep rushing things so I told him not to come. I don't want him to think I'm like that."

"Did he say anything about sex?"

"No, he just said he wanted to get me alone before we were with the family, what else is that supposed to mean."

"What if he just wanted to speak with you privately? What did he say when you said no?"

"I'm sure if that was the case he could try to find time to get me alone here. He said he thought everything was going well."

"O Rosie, this is not good."

"What?"

"I don't think he was after a quick shag, if he was and you said no he wouldn't be looking at you like that."

"What do you mean? Looking at me how?"

"Imploringly. You have to be super sweet to him the rest of the weekend, promise me."

"He isn't a child. I don't need to coddle him."

"No but he is someone who doesn't know that much about substantial relationships. What if he thinks you're backing out? He's not used to women like us when it comes to dating."

"I guess so, maybe I should try and talk to him." Lily gave a mischievous grin.

"Don't underestimate the importance of _body language._"

At the bar, Rose sidled into the table and sat herself close against Scorpius. She just knew her uncles were going to never let them hear the end of it, but after Lily's insight she wasn't willing to risk her enjoyment and peace of mind. She could see him perk up at the gesture; maybe her younger cousin was right after all. He leaned back, put his arm on the back of her seat and whispered in her ear.

"You look gorgeous, France suits you." She smiled shyly.

"Does this mean you aren't getting cold feet about us?" She could see the worry in his eyes, but the rest of his face was completely normal. That Malfoy composure!

"No, I just didn't plan on tumbling into bed with you so fast. But we did, and I just don't think we should make it a habit."

"Dually noted, I don't either. You are almost too much to resist though." His roguish grin was back. "And in a bikini no less..."

"You should just go surfing, don't worry about my bikini or lack thereof."

"OY you two!" A sugar cube hit Scorpius's head, "Leave or join us, but all that pss pss isn't gonna fly here." Gideon goaded. The spell was broken. Scorpius got up to get them drinks. One drink turned to two, which turned to three, then four and so on. By the time 3 a.m. came around the guys started getting more than a little raucous, Hermione pulled the plug.

"Alright, well I think it's about time for these boys to go to bed." She picked up Ron, who had been getting increasingly grabby toward his wife since about midnight. All the guys groaned with disappointment, but everyone knew not to mess with her.

Rose convinced Scorpius to get up. He leaned heavily into her. His whispers had turned into full blown statements around one.

"Rose, put me to bed and by all means join me." She rolled her eyes.

"The only thing you're going to bed with is a bucket."

"O common now, love, I need you to take care of me."

"I've seen you worse off than this, you'll manage just fine. I'll tuck you in but that's it."

"You're an angel," he slurred. She somehow managed to get him back to the hotel, and into his room. She took his shoes and socks off, pulled down his pants, and took off his shirt.

"O you've changed your mind then? Come here, babe." He pulled her into his lap.

"No, you just shouldn't sleep in all your street clothes. Let me go and lie down."

"You aren't going anywhere." He tightened his hold on her.

"Scorpius, let me go please."

"Stay here tonight, your room is so far away."

"It's two doors down." She gave up the struggle, hoping he would loosen his grip. He didn't exactly, but after about three minutes his breath on her shoulder slowed and she could hear a gentle snore in the back of his throat. She gently placed his head on his pillow, turned his feet into the bed and pulled the covers over him. He looked so sweet when his mouth wasn't running, she thought to herself. Putting the ice bucket from the bathroom next to his bed, she slipped out and went to sleep herself.

Lily was up way too early the next morning. Rose could smell the suntan potion from her bed around nine.

"Lily," she groaned, "What time is it?"

"Time to go to the beach, cuz." She jumped on Rose's bed.

"Get off"

"Not until you put your suit on. Come on, we can have breakfast, fresh croissants!" Rose knew that resistance would be futile, so she grudgingly arose, stripped and covered herself head to foot in potion. She walked around the room naked trying to let it soak in, the Weasley complexion required religious adherence to such rituals if she was going to be anything but a lobster. After changing into her suit and grabbing her beach bag, she was pushed out the door by Lily. They made their way to pick up Ceci. The number of women snowballed the further down the hall they got. They got breakfast and ambled to the beach. The guys were already in the water. She laughed as Scorpius lost his balance and fell backwards off the surfboard. She cracked open her book. They spent the day in the sun, when afternoon came, they headed back to the hotel, and took a nap before dinner. As Rose was dressing for dinner, there was a knock on the door. She opened it; Scorpius stood in front of her holding a piece of parchment, his expression stopped her dead in her tracks.

"This letter is from Meiren. His sons never made it home."

* * *

A.N.- O no! What's going to happen to those poor boys? Stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, although I won't have any idea if you did or didn't until you review! Thanks so much for reading. Xoxo Belle


	11. Chapter 11

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see_

_I hope that he turns out to be _

_Someone who'll watch over me_

-Ella Fitzgerald

* * *

"Surfing isn't a sport; it's a way of life." Ron quoted Jeff Spicoli as he rousted all the men from bed at 6:30 the morning after they arrived. Three hours of sleep was not enough for Scorpius, especially after drinking heavily the night before. He had to keep a stiff upper lip, Ron Weasley's elusive good side was crucial if he and Rose were going to get anywhere. With a family like hers a guy didn't stand an ice cube's chance in a dragon den unless they approved. Al complained, Harry was used to it by now, Charlie was more excited than Ron and the George and the twins never went to sleep in the first place so they were fine. Scorpius pointedly told Al to stop whining, making sure Ron was within earshot. He understood the appeal of the sport, and had had a lot of fun the last time they went. If he practiced more he would probably be decent at it. Maybe he could take it up permanently, keep a board at Rose's.

She had worried him yesterday afternoon. The hours until she sat next to him at the bar last night were agonizing. Scorpius was still a little puzzled as to why she was being so dodgy with him. Maybe she was just playing hard to get. He would have to step his game up a little bit he decided as he strapped the leash to his ankle and made his way into the lineup. Fortunately, it wasn't too big today, otherwise he would probably drown. He was glad he kept in shape, because he could tell from the whooping and cheering they would be out all day. Around ten a large group of red heads and blonds congregated on the beach. Scorpius noticed a little too much and took one on the head. After struggling to get to the surface, he paddled to catch a wave back in, it was time for a water break.

"Good afternoon, ladies, would any of you fine young things happen to have some water?"

"I think I can oblige, stranger." Rose lifted her canteen toward him with a smile.

"Thank you, kindly." He took a long sip; it tasted sweeter than normal after his hours in the salt water. She had put a cooling charm on it. He exhaled loudly and smacked his lips.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you." He winked and ran back to the shoreline.

"O, Rozie, you are een so much trouble. 'e eez very sexy." There was a chorus of laughter and 'amens.'

"Thank you, _tante_. You know me; I always reach for the stars." Her mother was the only one who got the joke.

By three everyone was hungry and exhausted. After grabbing lunch at a café, it was nap time. They had planned on dinner and then an evening at the casino. Scorpius collapsed on the bed; he didn't even need to get under the covers, his skin having absorbed a full day's sun. He was awoken around seven thirty by a gentle tap on his window. Opening it, he let the owl in and gave it some water. He opened the letter.

_Auror Malfoy,_

_You were released on the expectation that my sons would be watched over and protected. Their trial was successful and I expected them home safe yesterday. They have yet to arrive. This must be resolved immediately. _

The letter didn't need to be signed. Why hadn't those boys gotten home? He specifically remembered Harry telling some aurors to bring him. Without bothering to button his shirt or put on his sport coat he walked two doors down and rapped on Rose's door. She answered, half ready herself. She was gorgeous in spite of her disarray.

"This letter is from Meiren. His sons never made it home." Her face, which had darkened from basking all day, became ashen.

"What do you mean?"

"They're at large. Meiren doesn't know where they are. Neither do I, which probably means neither does most of the DMLE. We'll have to ask your dad."

Ron answered an urgent rapping at the door. His face was half covered in shave soap.

"Who is it, darling?"

"Rose and Scorpius." He groaned at her response.

"Well answer it I guess." Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband's grumble and opened the door.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

"We need to talk to Dad." Ron swung his head out of the bathroom.

"Do you know who was assigned to escort the centaurs home?" Scorpius couldn't help but feel a little more nervous than he had been in the last five years he had spent under Weasley.

"No, not off the top of my head. It should be in your file that you were supposed to complete Friday."

"I did complete it, sir. It's just that the centaurs have apparently gone missing."

"Could they have run away?"

"That's doubtful," Hermione interjected, "Centaurs are hearders, it would be against their nature. Plus, they're so young…"

"That's what concerns me most."

"Alright," Ron spoke over the women, "It's a Saturday night and we're abroad even if we wanted to find out we couldn't. First thing Monday we'll get this taken care of."

"Dad, you're Head Auror, surely you can do something before then."

"I'll owl a few of the guys right now and see if I can get someone on it." Ron knew he was going to have some unhappy trainees this week.

"Thank you, Dad." The look of relief on his daughter's face was worth any flack he would be getting.

"Yes, well, it isn't like I could live with your mother if I ignored it. Go finish dressing and we'll see to it when we get back to London."

The casino was large, with a formal, elegant architecture. Its location right on the water didn't hurt the ambiance either. As the group made their way to the bar, Scorpius couldn't help but fall back so that he was walking alongside Rose.

"Are you worried?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Naturally you would be, I am too. Let's not let it ruin our night though, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"How is it so easy for you?" She said quietly as she allowed him to put his arm around her shoulder.

"Pardon?"

"How can you just shut off like that? Something terrible could be happening to those boys and you can just make it disappear for awhile." His lips pulled into a small, tight smile not without its fair share of worry.

"Job requirement, love. Aurors can't afford to be bleeding hearts." The subject was dropped. Scorpius bought her a kir royale at the bar. If sipping a champagne cocktail at a gorgeous waterfront casino in France didn't cheer this girl up, he didn't know what would.

James was in heaven, that was for sure. Harry didn't know where he got his penchant for gambling from, but by the time he got started it didn't take long for the dealer to notice his good fortune. It wasn't long after that that the pit bosses noticed too. Harry debated whether or not to confund them, but decided that it would be little less than cheating. He gently suggested that his eldest cash his chips in early. James begrudgingly joined Al and the twins chasing French muggle girls for the rest of the evening, his wallet considerably heavier than it was when he arrived. Everyone was in fair spirits, and found himself very grateful toward his niece for suggesting the trip. She had her mother's talent for finding solutions to some of Harry's considerable worries. He looked across the floor at his wife, she was successfully managing quite a streak at the roulette wheel. Maybe James came by it honestly after all. Walking up from behind, he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Well hello, miss. That's quite a nice stack you've got there." Ginny turned toward the whisper in her ear.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Care to blow on my dice?"

"What do you say we head back to the hotel when your streak starts to wind down?" Ginny lost on the next roll.

Rose took some comfort in Scorpius's cool demeanor that evening. She couldn't help but notice herself slipping into a more leisurely pace at his side. His whispers in her ear, his hand on her elbow, it was all almost too much to comprehend and surprisingly comfortable. She also couldn't help but notice a conspicuous lack of a certain green dragon within her. He didn't seem to look at other women in spite of the fact that they were numerous and all strikingly beautiful, and if he did she was shocked to find there was nothing behind his eyes. Is this where trust begins? She sipped her kir and let herself settle into the idea that she could be with Scorpius on a deeper level.

As they stepped out of the lift toward their rooms, Scorpius couldn't help but to invite her to his. He had seen a small shift in Rose at the casino, noticing that she leaned into his touch a little more than she used to, held his gaze longer.

"Rose, spend the night with me." He said quietly.

"We need to slow down." Her tone implied her frustration at her moral fiber.

"I didn't say anything about having sex." She looked up sharply at that. Bull's eye.

"Really?" He got hopeful.

"Really. I just want to get you to myself for awhile. London will be crazy when we get back."

"Well, when you put it that way…" He smiled widely and opened the door to his room for her. Scorpius stayed true to his word, but was relieved when she slid under the covers so close to him.

London was indeed crazy once they got back. There wasn't a moment to waste, as the team Ron had set on the task of finding the boys was unsuccessful so far. Scorpius went into his office early Monday morning and immediately opened the case file on the centaurs. He scoured the file over and over for a clue. Finally, just as Al was coming in with two coffees, his eyes landed on something.

"Al, aren't Brantley and McGregor in Zaire?"

"Ya, there was some issue with a witch doctor exporting dark potions ingredients, why?"

"They were the aurors assigned to escorting those centaurs home after the trial."

"Well that's odd, who would have done that, everyone knows where they are."

"Exactly." He got up and went to see a man about a horse.

* * *

A.N.- I finally finished biochem, B+ if anybody's wondering! Anyway I figured I'd treat myself and all you lovely, darling, fabulous readers with an update. Thank you so much to Imossm, lola and little-munchkin-poo for reviewing after chapter 10, you guys are amazing. I really love specificity in the reviews I get. If there was a detail you loved, tell me! Detail you didn't love? Tell me! Xoxo, Belle


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm never gonna give you up _

_What do you got if you ain't got love?_

-Mason Jennings

* * *

Monday couldn't have come faster for Rose. With the centaurs still missing, she was a nervous wreck. Who could possibly want to kidnap these boys? She was relieved that she wasn't alone in the case, as Scorpius was dealing with the criminal aspect of things. It was nice having someone she knew personally helping her in areas where she didn't have any authority. On the other hand, she knew that mixing business and pleasure was never a good thing. It was far too late to worry about such things now, which given how the case was escalating, were trivial.

She flooed straight to the ministry as soon as she knew Harry would be there. Marching up to his office, she got her security clearance and went to the records office. She pulled every cataloged document about centaurs out of the archives and spent most of the morning reading sheets and sheets of parchment. Once she had exhausted the older documents, she read the full length proposal for the centaur proposition currently before the Wizengamot. She was ashamed to admit this was the first time she had actually studied it. It was a very long document but the more she read the more she couldn't help but kick herself.

This proposition wasn't a reservation; it had the makings of a concentration camp. The idea of sequestering the centaurs in a reservation type environment was bad enough, she had no idea how putting them behind barbed wire fences and making them wear serial numbers at all times was anything short of criminal. As a matter of fact, she was certain it was against everything the Ministry of Magic stood for. The DMC might as well have walked up to the golden statue in the lobby and shat on it. Enraged, she immediately walked up to Harry's office, ignoring the secretary.

"Uncle Harry, you have no idea what this proposition is suggesting!" Harry looked up from what was undoubtedly an extremely important letter.

"What's wrong, pigeon?" He was used to her mother's tirades about these sorts of things, and found that it was best to just go along with whatever she said.

"Uncle Harry, you have to put an end to this, and probably sack whoever wrote it. It's suggesting that the 'centaur reservation' actually entails a barbed wire fenced in section of the forest. It also wants to require the centaurs wear serial numbers." Rose watched her Uncle pale slightly. How could this have gone through all the legal byways right under his nose? He remembered grimly his lessons in primary school about the Holocaust.

"Well, who wrote it?"

"Someone in DMC, I'm not sure who exactly. What would inspire them to do this? I've been working with DMC for years and have never experienced anything like this. They're usually SPEW's ally."

"I'm just as confused as you are, dear. Let me finish this note up and I'll look into it personally." He gave her a reassuring smile. Rose nodded and said goodbye.

Scorpius walked into the trainee room. Immediately everyone sat straighter, men messed their ties, women smoothed their blouses. He loved having this effect on his inferiors and momentarily relished the fact that they were anxiously watching his every move. He walked over to Jack Thomas's desk. The younger man struggled to keep his composure.

"So, Thomas, I hear you are the one who was asked to escort the centaurs out of the courtroom on Thursday."

"Yes, sir." He only briefly made eye contact.

"And what exactly did you do with them?" Scorpius leaned in a little closer.

"Well, as we were walking down the corridor, some fellow from DMC came up and said that he would make sure they got home and that their department would take it from there."

"Now, Thomas, creatures or no, those centaurs were in the custody of DMLE, you violated protocol."

"I didn't know, they were so brief in class about it, it's practically a trick situation!"

"That's what the kidnapper was counting on!" Scorpius was furious. They had played directly into whoever was responsible's game. The kid looked like he was going to pass out in fear.

"Did you at least get a name?"  
"No." Scorpius stormed out before he could lose his composure. When he returned to his office, Rose was waiting for him with an unhappy expression on her face. While the sight of her was a relief, he did not like to see her scowl like that.

"Where have you been?" Ah, my perpetual ray of sunshine, he smirked a little as the quip crossed his mind.

"Well, I'm helping rescue your clients, what are you doing in my seat?"

"You weren't here, now were you?" She grabbed a licorice snap from the bowl on the side of his desk. She had to reach for it; he held his breath as he got a glimpse of cleavage and thanked himself for placing the bowl on that side of the desk.

Quickly popping it in her mouth, she chewed considerably, staring at him. The sun in France had suited him; she liked Scorpius with a tan.

"Interestingly enough, I spoke with the trainee who escorted your boys out, and he said that someone at DMC met them in the hall and took them."

"Who?"

"He didn't remember."

"Well I should hope you're going to go find out."

"Of course." She uncrossed her legs and rose out of his seat.

"You will not believe the amount of trouble that department is in with me right about now. Give them hell for good measure will you?"

"As you wish." He kissed her hand, abruptly turned and walked toward the lifts.

"I wish we didn't share an office, I don't like to watch you two with all your sexual tension." Rose turned to Al, the ghost of a dreamy look on her face.

"O shut up, Al." She chatted with him for a few minutes and decided she had delayed herself long enough. She walked towards the lifts. Scorpius was gone already. As she got in, she waited for a stream of interdepartmental memos to fly in over her head. She looked up at them, the paper air plane charm was a favorite of her and her cousins. Suddenly, one of the paper airplanes came into sharp view. It was addressed to the Department of Mysteries, from the DMC. Rose was alone in the lift. She knew what she was about to do was highly illegal, and anything she got from it would be fruit from the poisonous tree. She would worry about that later. She grabbed the memo without another thought and hurriedly opened it. She had about 5 seconds before the lift opened again.

_Subjects in facility. Need to work quickly._

It wasn't signed. Damn it! What did this mean? She knew it had to do with her case, she just knew. What kind of experiments would the Department of Mysteries do on centaurs? Why against their will? She quickly recharmed the paper and let go of it just as the door opened on the level of the archives. Rose quickly brushed out of the lift, put all the documents she had borrowed back and left for her office.

Scorpius walked into the DMC on a mission. He blew past the receptionist and knocked firmly on the door of the centaur liason official, Marcio McCray. There was no answer.

"If you hadn't been so rude I would have told you he isn't in." The receptionist said in a snide voice.

"Well where is he? It's an emergency."

"He took a long weekend, he should be back tomorrow."

"Tell him that the DMLE has a few questions, please." He stormed out of the office. Every minute that passed was another minute those boys could have been at home with their father.

Scorpius spent the rest of the day going over every detail in the file. At five, he went to Rose's office.

"Did you talk to the DMC?"

"McCray wasn't in."

"Where could he possibly be?"

"Took a long weekend."

"O that's not suspicious at all."

"I know something's definitely not right with the Department." Rose looked at Scorpius for a long time before she spoke. He could see the trepidation in her eyes.

"I did something bad." He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her side of the desk and sat on it, close enough to be barely touching her knee with his.

"And what was that bad thing, Rose?" She could tell he was trying to bait her into something promiscuous.

"I may or may not have opened an interdepartmental memo in the lifts today." Scorpius stood abruptly and looked at her.

"Rose…"

"I know! I know! It was addressed to the Department of Mysteries from the DMC, I couldn't resist!"

"This isn't good Rose, really. We're in trouble now. What if they put a tamper detection charm on it? They would know it was you who opened it."

"Uncle Harry says they're largely unregulated, why would they take such a precaution? I didn't feel a charm when I opened it."

"What did it say?"

"_Subjects in facility. Need to work quickly_."

"You don't think?"

"Yes, I do." Rose smirked as she noticed how quickly they had reverted to their old ways. Scorpius looked deep in thought, Rose let him hash everything out and let her mind wander back to Hogwarts. They had studied together all the time at school. Although she was top of the class, Scorpius was always close behind, and both of them wanted to keep an eye on Al to make sure he didn't let his grades slip too much. Once they reached NEWT level, they had become a little team, and always partnered together in the classes they shared. It was part of the reason Rose began avoiding Scorpius. They had become pretty close during seventh year, she had been sure he would make a move at Al's graduation party. He showed up with Priscilla Brown. Quickly dismissing the thought she returned to see him staring at her.

"Did you tell your uncle?"

"No, but I did tell him about the proposition."

"What about it?"

"It's not a reservation, it's a prison. It is in direct violation of at least three major clauses in the charter between wizards and centaurs."

"So, you think it has something to do with this Department of Mysteries thing."

"I'm sure of it." Scorpius's brow furrowed at that and he turned to sit in the seat across her desk. They were quiet in thought for the next few minutes. Rose scratched notes into the margins of the parchment in front of her, used to his need to think in silence.

"OK then, I guess we need to get Internal Affairs involved. I'm hungry. Can I buy you dinner?" Rose looked at him. The expression on his face was earnest, and his eyes were hopeful. She was hungry having skipped lunch, and they were dating she had to remind herself.

"Of course. Let me finish this sheet." The broad smile on his face confirmed her decision.

As they were walking out of the office, Scorpius offered his arm.

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"How do you feel about Vietnamese food?"

"I've never had it."

"Well then, I guess we have no choice." He smiled and apparated them into a small alleyway. Rose grinned as he led her into the small, dingy restaurant. It was so un-Malfoy. He opened the door for her and they sat down at a table for two. She smiled again at the mismatched table cloths and dinnerware.

"So what do you think?" Scorpius asked just as an old Vietnamese woman approached the table.

"What can I get you do drink?"

Scorpius looked at Rose and then ordered.

"Two cà phê sữa đá please." The old lady's eyes lit up. She nodded and went off to get the drinks.

"What did you get us?"

"Iced coffee, trust me you'll love it."

The old woman returned with a tray. On it were small glasses lined with condensed milk. There were odd little aluminum pots over them. Rose watched as coffee dripped from the little pot over the condensed milk.

"Cool, huh?" He resembled a child in his excitement.

"Very."

"Wait until you taste it." Rose followed his lead as he removed the pot, stirred the coffee and milk together and poured it over a glass of ice. He was right, it was delicious. Probably the best coffee she had ever tasted. She made eye contact with him and nodded in approval as she took a sip.

"What should I order?"

"Well I'm probably going to get the special house phò, it's a beef soup but it has all sorts of bits in it I'm not sure you'll like. What are you in the mood for?"

"I think I want chicken, and lots of vegetables."

"I like the lemongrass chicken."

"OK, lemongrass chicken it is. Can I try your soup when you get it?" He smiled broadly at her.

"Of course." They ordered from the lady, who was smiling constantly and nodding her head.

"So how did Scorpius Malfoy find out about a place like this?" He had been waiting for that question.

"Well, my father wanted to look for new potion ingredients so one summer he took my mum and me to southeast Asia. Vietnam was my favorite, when I came home I looked around for a good restaurant and this one was the best."

"Interesting." The food was quick. Rose looked at his giant bowl of soup, there were definitely some mysterious pieces of cow floating around in it. She decided to be brave and ask for a taste.

"I made it spicy." He warned.

"You know I like things hot." He dropped his spoon. Rose's laughter rang out through the quiet restaurant.

As they were leaving, Scorpius offered to see her home. She could say no, really, but she didn't want to. The apparated together to Penzance. Rose unlocked the door and let him in.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine." She looked at him, a little surprised.

"Mind if I have one?"

"Not at all." She poured herself a glass of wine and made her way to the couch where he was sitting. She let herself sit right next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you again for dinner, it was so good."

"Any time." He looked at her significantly and leaned in for a kiss. She let him. It started off soft enough, Rose was surprised that he was being so gentle, taking her wishes into consideration. She couldn't imagine where his restraint came from and she gave in, opening her mouth slightly hoping to deepen the kiss. He responded, taking her lower lip between his teeth. She hissed and reached up to pull him closer. Somewhere along the way tongues got introduced. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap so that she straddled him. She remembered what that position had been like last week, when there was a conspicuous absence of clothing. The thought only fueled her fire, she could feel him growing beneath her, she moved her lips to his earlobe, and down his neck. He gave a deep groan and bucked a little, she heard her name. It was like crack. They were fast approaching the point of no return as one of his hands cupped her ass as the other moved up her back. He buried his face in the crook of her neck; she could feel him breathe her in. Was her scent as intoxicating as his was? She moaned at the idea. His desire for her was so apparent, it only made hers grow. She whispered his name as his lips traveled down her chest, eliciting a response that sent vibrations across her collarbone. His hand roamed up and down her thigh.

"Rose, what are you doing to me?" She smiled and drew him into a deep kiss, her fingers gripping his hair. She shifted a little in his lap, the friction causing his eyes to close tightly.

"Your killing me, babe."

"I'm killing me too." She looked at him intently. He understood.

* * *

A.N. Thanks to Imossm, ice, Perkier and munchkin-poo for making my weekend with your reviews. Thanks also to everyone who has been subscribing, I hope you enjoy it! As always, please review so I know if I'm any good at this stuff! XOXO Belle


	13. Chapter 13

_I'd be lost forever if you slipped away_

_Blue eyes, you're the reason for my change_

-Timmy Curran

* * *

She was driving him crazy. He wasn't accustomed to going slow, knowing what he was missing only made it worse. There she was on his lap in her living room, he was bathed in her scent, the pheromones making him wild. The memories of gliding into her, being enveloped in her warmth came rushing back. In spite of himself he was a little relieved that she wanted to take it slow. He was used to women throwing themselves at him and seeing someone who wanted to be with him without being in his bed only heightened his regard for her. _It's killing me too_. Those words communicated so much. It let Scorpius know how much she wanted him, yet she was willing to suffer in order to build a foundation for their future. What had she done to him? He had always dreaded the word out of other mouths but in the context of Rose it sounded like salvation. He might as well hand her his balls on a silver platter, she practically owned him. The fact that she was so aloof most of the time only made him feel more pathetic. He prayed she didn't realize how strong her influence over him was.

What would his father say? His parents had always been affectionate toward each other, but Draco always appeared to be the head of the house. His mother never argued with him. Of course Scorpius had no idea what they may be like in private. What if she was a silent influence and accomplice her husband's compulsion to keep up appearances? He thought about the other couples in his life. Harry and Ginny always seemed like a united front, a team. It never seemed like one or the other had the upper hand, at least while he was around. Vicky clearly had Teddy wrapped around her graceful finger, but he assumed that was the veela in her. Al and Cecilia, well to be honest he didn't see them together too often, but from brief conversations with Al, he assumed Ceci could hint at something for the barest moment and it would be done in a flash. Scorpius decided if he was going to be Rose's puppet, it would only be behind closed doors. He felt bad enough already being putty in her hands, he didn't need the world to see it.

He forced himself to stop kissing her, and gently peeled her off his lap. He was going to be sore down south, Rose seemed a little sheepish.

"I'm not sure how much longer this is going to hold up."

"Neither do I, I might have to keep you in public places to protect myself." He smirked. She slapped his arm.

"Cheeky bastard." Scorpius's attention suddenly was drawn to a glow outside just over her shoulder.

"Your plants are on fire." Rose jumped up and turned to the window. She gave a little scream and scurried outside. It was adorable. After a very vigorous _aguamenti_ the crisis was averted and Rose returned to the living room, a smudge of soot across her nose. He rose and looked straight at her.

"You've got some dirt on your nose." She crossed her eyes to look at it. He chuckled at the sight and walked over to her. Licking his thumb, he reached toward her face and rubbed the smudge off. She blushed deeply. Maybe they were on even terms.

"Damn skrewts." She mumbled into his chest.

"Maybe I should stay and guard your pumpkins for you."

"Maybe."

"You can fix me that drink now."

Scorpius was woken by bright light the next morning. It was unusual, as was the soft mattress he was sleeping on. He blinked rapidly a few times and looked around, he was in Rose's bed, but where was Rose? The smell of bacon wafted up the stairs like a siren call. He pulled on some boxers and followed the smell into the kitchen. Rose had on yoga pants and a tight t shirt, her hair pulled up in a high, messy bun. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wasn't wearing a bra. He could get used to this.

"Smells good, do you have coffee for me?" As if summoned, a mug pulled itself out of the cabinet, made its way over to the carafe and landed in his hand full and piping hot. He could _definitely_ get used to this. She was much better looking than Plinkin.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well my mum and dad have asked to meet you; I want you to join me for dinner with them this week." Rose blushed and looked away quickly.

"I was talking about work actually. But that sounds nice." Scorpius straightened a little, his surprise and slight embarrassment was apparent in his expression.

"O, that. Well we can't exactly use what you discovered yesterday to head straight over to the Department of Mysteries, now can we? On the other hand, we can't wait until McCray gets back. Some snooping may be in order. I'll talk to Al and Paddy about it. We may need to resume our old tricks."

"You need to make sure your snooping has a warrant. We need to be able to use what you find in court."

"It's a good thing I've got a gorgeous solicitor around to keep my ducks in row." He smiled broadly at her, tucking a piece of hair that fell loose behind her ear.

They finished their breakfast and went about their days separately. They had agreed that tonight was good for dinner with the Malfoys and Scorpius would meet her at her office at five to pick her up. Scorpius talked to Al briefly and let him in on what Rose had discovered. They brought Paddy in from his office to join the pow wow.

"First things first, I'm going to go see if McCray has returned."

"And if he isn't?"

"Can you go get a warrant from your uncle? We'll search his office while he isn't there."

"Let's hope he isn't there then." Paddy gave a mischievous grin that Scorpius regretfully hadn't seen in quite some time.

Scorpius was sure to be super polite once he reached the receptionist at DMC. McCray still wasn't in, o goodie. He went back upstairs and to his delight Al had easily procured a warrant. Now that they had their asses covered legally, they could carry out the warrant in whatever manner they please.

"You know, I think it would be best if McCray never found out what we were up to."

"I think you're right. And besides, we can't be getting rusty now can we?"

"That is an excellent point."

The receptionist at the DMC was used to a lot of things. The office was always heavily trafficked with a variety of creatures, beasts and beings. That is why when she saw two men leading in a rather disgusting ghoul she buzzed them in without a second thought. She also greatly preferred not to have that beastly thing drooling all over her desk. She failed to notice that the ghoul, once within the corridor, began picking the lock of Marcio McCray's office. She also failed to see that once the ghoul and the two unrecognizable men entered the office, the security charms failed to go off.

The three entered the dark office, closed and locked the door behind them and turned on the light.

"That was just too easy. Maybe we're getting better in our old age, like whiskey." Paddy exclaimed.

"Or everyone else is getting dumber." The ghoul responded in a slurred groan.

"Most likely the second." Albus confirmed the ghoul's comment. The three took separate parts of the room. The ghoul was in charge of the filing cabinet.

"Make sure you pull anything that has to do with the Proposition."

"Mab's tit! I think you guys should see this." Paddy looked anxiously between the two. The ghoul walked over to the desk, and looked at the file in Paddy's hand.

They had hit the mother lode. Interdepartmental memos, profiles on centaurs, itinerary for the studies, initial write ups, and most importantly, the ghoul noticed a return address that he assumed to be the sight of the lab where the studies were being conducted.

The ghoul's hand started bubbling as he held the file; quickly he passed it back to Paddy and waited for the uncomfortable transformation to end.

Scorpius extended his newly revealed hand back to Patrick, continuing to peruse the file. He was in the middle of making magical copies when they were suddenly interrupted.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Marcio McCray was standing at his office door, clearly shocked by the three aurors in his office.

"Well by the looks of this file, Mr. McCray, you are under arrest for involvement in several direct violations of the Centaur Charter."

"No, I don't think so." If McCray thought he was going to be able to put up a fight, however, he was sorely mistaken. There are very few people who could go against one of the Corsairs, with three out of five in the room, it was madness to fight back. McCray, unfortunately for him, had never heard of the Corsairs, so when he managed to send a stunning spell at Paddy, he was very disappointed to find that not only was it deflected but he had three spells at once on him.

"O joy, we can get you for resisting arrest and assault now too." Albus beamed.

The receptionist did take note of the ruckus caused by four men leaving the centaur office. Scorpius spent the rest of the day doing paperwork. A team had been sent to the lab to collect the boys, all was well. He was anxiously awaiting five o'clock when Ron knocked on his door. Scorpius rose to greet him.

"Sir, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Malfoy, congratulations on your case."

"Thank you, sir." Ron shifted a little nervously. Al raised an eyebrow at Scorpius behind his back.

"I understand my Rose is going to the Manor for dinner tonight."

"Yes, sir, my parents want to meet her."

"Well that's good and well. I want you to know Hermione and I have taken great pains that the children do not know what happened there during the war. I trust your parents know better than to try and apologize to her or make any mention of it whatsoever." Scorpius was a little surprised, his own parents never really mentioned it either, he knew that it had been some sort of headquarters for a time, but that was the extent of his knowledge.

"Of course, sir. My father has been anxious to establish a new path for the family since my grandfather's death. I can assure you the conversation will focus on the present and the future."

"And I won't be having any mention of blood status either."

"Never, sir." Scorpius was the uncomfortable one now. Al had been furiously scribbling on some parchment in an attempt to avoid the tension in the air. Ron nodded, lips drawn in a tight sort of smile.

"On a lighter note, the missus wanted to make sure both of you know her birthday party is next week. We expect you to be there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." With that Ron took his leave of them. Scorpius was of course surprised that Ron was aware of their dinner plans, and even more surprised that he took the trouble to come down and give him a lecture. What exactly went on between their families? These thoughts swam around the back of his mind, and weighed heavily upon him the rest of the day.

He was relieved when five finally arrived, and decided to walk to Rose's office to clear his head. He finally arrived across the street from her office. She was standing at the curb, waiting for him. She hadn't seen him yet. She was so beautiful. He let himself admire her for a second from across the street, like a stranger would. She turned and noticed him, smile wide. Scorpius's matching expression soon turned to one of dread as he saw a man in a mask suddenly appear behind her, grab her swiftly and roughly, and apparate away. She barely had time to react. Scorpius ran across the street to the spot where she was standing. There was an earring, and blood, lots of it.

* * *

A.N. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O no! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me longer to update than usual because there was a conspicuous lack of reviews and I couldn't get motivated. Imossm is OSSM for being the only reviewer for this chapter, love love love. All my other readers, I love you too, very much, I'm just nursing a slightly bruised ego! Don't think I'm ungrateful for the thoughts that have been contributed so far or for just having a good amount of visits and subscriptions. Thank you so much for giving me your time by reading this. I'm happy to make y'all happy (hopefully) XOXO Belle


	14. Chapter 14

_And you better come come come come to me_

_Better come come come come come to me_

_Better run run run run run to me_

_Better come_

-Rosie Thomas

* * *

Drip, drip, drip, drip. Rose regained consciousness to the sound of drops hitting a solid floor. It was a dark room, she could barely see. All she knew was she was suspended upside down, without a wand and there was a steady stream of hot, thick liquid falling from her shoulder. The last thing she remembered was Scorpius's face, apparating, and being knocked on the head. She assumed that she had splinched herself in her shock at being grabbed. Maybe she took after her dad after all, she thought ironically. She felt woozy and knew that being upside down for too long and loss of blood were going to kill her eventually. Wandless magic was out of the question in her weakened state, regardless of the fact she wasn't as adept at it as her auror family members. Her head started spinning and it wasn't long before she was unconscious again.

Astoria looked across the sitting room at her husband, and then anxiously checked the clock on the mantle. Scorpius was never late. If he was, he always warned them.

"Do you think something is wrong?"

"Darling, you worry too much, they probably are at his place caught up in the moment or something." Astoria pursed her lips at her husband's dismissal.

"Draco, should we call?"

"Let me make you a cocktail, you need to relax. They're still only fashionably late. I didn't even notice until you started looking at the clock like you have a tick or something." He took her closed eyes as a yes and made her a cocktail, making sure to add extra bitters, just how she liked it. She smiled a small bit as he brought it to her. He couldn't help but think she was getting better looking with age, and turning out to be a fantastic investment in the time and energy it took to be a decent husband. He rubbed his hand across her upper back a few times affectionately.

"Thank you, I'm sure your right. She's his shiny new toy, I'm sure he wants her to himself for a little while."

"Or he's still convincing her to come. You never know what Granger told her." Astoria waved her hand dismissively at her husband's insecurity.

"I'm sure if they had said anything to that degree about the War the girl wouldn't have shown interest in him in the first place." She glanced at the clock, for the first time in his life, her son was at least thirty minutes late.

Scorpius had picked up the earring and noticed a small chunk of flesh among the bloody mess as he did so. She had splinched, and he had no idea where she was or who the man in the mask was. He immediately apparated to her father's house, breaking into a full sprint to get to the front door. He could see Mrs. Weasley through the kitchen window, cooking contentedly and nodding her head to the music on the wireless. They obviously hadn't received any sort of ransom note or indication something was wrong. He tried the door, locked. He banged relentlessly, and shouted, he heard a small exclamation of surprise and Mrs. Weasley's hurried footsteps.

"Scorpius, what's going on?" She exclaimed. The commotion notified her husband, who came jogging toward the front door.

"It's Rose, I went to pick her up for dinner tonight and before I could get to her a man in a mask apparated behind her, and took off with her. Here," he extended the earring, blood on his hands, "there was a lot of blood and some flesh. She must have splinched."

Hermione looked at her husband, speechless. The minute Rose's name was mentioned, Ron had gone for his coat.

"Send a patronus to Albus and to Harry. We'll meet at his house."

Scorpius did as he was told and followed Ron to Harry's house. When he turned back to the house, Hermione was staring out the door, still shocked by the gravity of it all.

They arrived at Harry's, Al had beat them there. Scorpius quickly relayed what he had seen. Everyone moved to the living room, Harry shoved Beedle off the sofa and sat down.

"It isn't a coincidence that this happened the day you busted McCray."

"I know. I did a background check, what's disturbing is the guy is clean as a whistle. Too clean even, not a single violation."

"They couldn't have taken her to the facility, it had already been raided."

"Why now? Their goose has already been cooked, it's not like she's the only one who knows too much."

"They must be hoping for some sort of leverage."

"Well, whatever they're hoping for its not going to work. Why do people still think they can fuck with our family? Do they ever learn?" Al had finally gotten a word in.

"Scro, they don't know about the Department of Mysteries thing." Harry looked up at that.

"What are you talking about?"

"McCray was working for the Department of Mysteries doing illicit experiments on the centaurs, trying to extract their psychic abilities. That is what the whole reservation thing was about. It gave the Department full, uninhibited access to the centaurs without needing their consent. Rose was the one who figured it all out."

"That's where Rose is then. That place has a million little areas to hide her. I never wanted to go back there. They are going to pay for forcing my hand like this. Who was the Unspeakable in charge of the experiments?"

"The files didn't have any names at all."

"They put it all on their fall guy McCray."

"I think it's about time we made sure these Unspeakables know they aren't untouchables." Harry nodded gravely to his son's comment. How had he let things get this far? He was the Minister of Magic and it had all passed under his nose. When Rose brought the proposition before him, he was a little embarrassed, now he was furious. This was entirely his fault, just like the War. He wasn't about to be responsible for losing another family member to his own stupidity, especially not in that place.

"Hope you're ready, we're going to the ninth level. No one is leaving there until we have Rose."

Ron patronused the entire Auror department, telling them to meet at the Department of Mysteries.

"You're not going anywhere without me." Ginny came into the room, and as she said it, Hermione flooed in.

"Where are we going?"

"Department of Mysteries." Ron replied to his wife. He knew better than to argue with either of them.

"She could be anywhere in there."

"We know, we'll find her."

It took a little time for everyone to assemble at the ministry, but once they did there was a formidable group. No one was taking any chances. Four members of the group had a great deal of déjà vu when the lift dinged and announced, "Department of Mysteries." The hallway was dark, as usual. Harry delegated that people should split up into groups of four. The Four, plus Al and Scorpius, each led a group. Scorpius took his group into the Hall of Prophesy. Soon Al's group joined them as it was a rather large room. They went along the walls. Scorpius cast _homenum revelio_, and a faint light appeared at the far end of the room. He broke into a dead sprint, leaving his group in his wake as they struggled to catch up with him. When he approached the light, he wasn't too surprised to see that he was facing a solid wall. He desperately grasped at the wall, looking for a release for a trap door. He shouted for Al, and suddenly the two groups were with him. Any stranger upon the scene wouldn't know what to think, finding eight people groping a wall in a dark room. It was Al who found a niche in the wall. He scratched at it, pushed on it, ran his wand against it. Nothing worked. Finally Scorpius had had enough, breathing a silent prayer that Rose would be shielded, he pointed at the niche, stood back and said, "_Bombarda maxima_." There was a pretty large explosion, but everyone was prepared for it. They weren't exactly prepared for the sight ahead of them once the dust cleared.

Rose was suspended upside down, held by nothing. Her hair was matted with blood, most of her shirt was drenched with it. Scorpius became deathly calm.

"Somebody get the others."

He approached her suspended form slowly, even though he wanted to run to her. She probably wasn't alone. He looked around, and found it a little too easy to bring her down from the suspension charm and carry her out of the secret room. His surprise didn't end there because in spite of the fact that he had told someone to get the others, they had not arrived. He checked her pulse. She needed to get to St. Mungo's right away, her pulse threadbare. She was so small and cold in his arms. As he walked slowly with Al and the aurors toward the exit, they heard commotion, and a lot of it. Quickly pulling Rose on his back and casting a binding and shielding charm, he and the others began to run toward the source of the noise. Ginny and her group were dueling fiercely with four unspeakables. Ginny had managed to knock one out, but the others were causing a lot of trouble. Once her reinforcements came, however, it was short work. Ginny looked straight at him when the fighting had calmed down.

"Is she alive?"

"Barely."

"Floo to St. Mungo's. We'll cover you."

"Make sure you find her parents."

"Of course."

Scorpius began to run toward the lifts. They crept up the nine levels to the main lobby. Rose was starting to get heavy, but he didn't cast a lightening charm, he wanted to feel her substance. Finally he got her to the hospital and there was a flurry of bright lights and nurses in white uniforms. Everyone was talking rapidly, pulling her on a gurney and hooking her up to IVs. She was wheeled away where he couldn't follow. He could still feel her on his back.

* * *

AN- And so Scorpius pays Rose back and saves the day! If you thought they got away too easy, think about it this way, they're the Potter/Weasleys they're a powerhouse on top of the fact that they have nearly limitless resources. I wrote what I thought would be the most realistic scenario. Please Please Please review! I have like two thousand visitors and only 35 reviews! Which brings me to my next thing, Imossm, ice and lola rule for reviewing so faithfully and thoroughly. Thanks to everyone who has subscribed and added me as a favorite as well. I'm honored. XOXO Belle.


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm gonna give you my love_

_Gonna give you every inch of my love_

-Led Zeppelin

* * *

Astoria filed her nails aggressively sitting at her dressing table. Her husband walked into their large closet and began to undress.

"Really, Astoria, he was a good teenager. You don't think he would let us off easy the rest of his life do you?"

"Draco, we got letters from the Head of House weekly, you have a very selective memory. And yes I did expect him to be respectful of his parent's time and consideration. The elves had made five courses!" She paused for a minute before turning and looking at Draco heavily, "You don't think something has happened do you? Some terrible accident?"

"Don't be ridiculous, he owled me today after he closed his case, everything is fine."

Alas, Draco had tempted fate yet again and an owl tapped on their bedroom window.

_I'm sorry we never made dinner. There was an incident and now I'm at St. Mungo's. I'm fine but Rose was gravely injured. I won't be home soon. Mother, I'm sorry if I worried you. _

_Your son_

"Who's so smug now?" Astoria waved the letter in Draco's face and stormed off to brush her teeth.

Rose was sitting in her parent's dining room. A WWW tiara had been glued to her mother's head, courtesy of her uncle and father. Gran was walking in with a cake, someone stretched their arm onto the back of her hair. Scorpius smiled lazily at her before turning his attention to the coffee being poured in his cup. Suddenly, there was a white light, the feeling of a vacuum and astringency of potion on her tongue.

Her eyes fluttered open, each of her hands were being held, there was a tangle of red hair at her feet and gentle snoring next to her head. After her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around. Scorpius had her right hand, he had leaned back in his chair, his legs sprawled out, eyes closed. Her mother was holding her other hand and the snoring came from her father, who was asleep in the chair next to her. Lily was asleep at her feet, Hugo had his feet propped up on her bed. She widened her focus to the whole room. It was a large, private suite and every inch of it was used. The entire family was there. Every cousin, every uncle, every aunt, gran and granddad. Aunt Fleur, looking as dewy and fresh as an orange blossom, was the first to notice she was awake.

"Beel, Victoire, elle est éveillé! Elle est éveillé !" Vicky sat up as though electrocuted, smacked Teddy on the shoulder, whose hair promptly turned fire engine red. If Rose was in a right state of mind, she would have observed that her family members were being notified of her consciousness like a set of dominoes collapsing. She ventured at stirring, and found that she was sore and there was a splitting pain in her right trapezius. Scorpius felt her movement and jolted up, looking at her.

"Hey" He whispered at her, she blinked slowly at she smiled at him. Her response was cut short by the maelstrom caused by her numerous, now conscious family members. Her parents and brother cooed over her, she thought she was going to pass out again from all the commotion. Rose opened her mouth to speak, everyone quieted down Hugo was running his mouth, but got a swift elbow in the ribs from James.

"What happened?" She looked at Scorpius, her parents were slightly disappointed that she didn't address them.

"You were in the Department of Mysteries. You lost a lot of blood when you splinched. You've been out for the last two days."

Two whole days? Rose wondered how badly she was splinched, she couldn't see anything because of the bandages.

"It's going to be fine, you might not even scar." Her mother finally got a word in.

"Well when can I leave?"

"As soon as you feel up to it, they don't really have any reason to keep you now that your shoulder is almost back to normal."

Rose was happy to see everyone, even if they were obnoxious, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. Her mother had told her stories about when she was little. As an only child with distant cousins, she didn't see her family much outside of her parents, and was very lonely until she came to Hogwarts.

They were all going to get together for Hermione's birthday, which was suddenly tomorrow. Rose was really excited to get back to normal after all that had happened this week, but quickly realized that she needed to take it slowly after sitting down at her desk and realizing that she was dipping her quill into her cup of tea. She didn't get much done her first day back, as there were a steady stream of people coming in to her office to say they were glad she was well. She only invited Jeanine and Maddie to stay and chat. They were obviously curious about what had happened, so she carefully took the time to explain everything in explicit detail. By the end she felt a little guilty keeping them out of the loop and not making time to catch up with them on Monday.

Part of taking it slow was not going to the Malfoys this week. It was Scorpius's idea really, as Rose wanted to appear as gung ho as possible to veil her apprehension. What would they be like? She had known a lot of purebloods from school, but they weren't exactly the Malfoys, were they. No, they would certainly count as a league of their own. Rose remembered meeting them at King's Cross a few times. They were very polite, and if Scorpius was at all reflective of his upbringing, she really didn't have too much to worry about. Either way she had an entire week to worry about it. Her shoulder was feeling a little better every day, and had grown back completely. Now there was just a red spot, next week, who knows? Maybe she wouldn't have a bandage sticking out of her nice dress's neckline.

Friday came in a blur; she did her time at work and went home to get ready. She put on a flower printed pencil skirt and a pink ruffled top. She decided to leave her hair in loose curls, and put on a little make up. Once she was dressed she decided to sit down on her sofa for a few minutes and unwind before apparating to her parents. The house was going to be full of people, but they were _her_ people. On top of it all she had decided that Scorpius was not going to attend as a family friend. Just as she was thinking about his response to her letter yesterday, the very same devil stepped out of her fireplace.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself." She replied, happy to see him. She was still glowing with the affection one gives to a rescuer. Her mother had told her all about it, how he was the one who found her and carried her to the hospital. It made her think that maybe she had been right; he wasn't the same Scorpius she had always loved. He was better. She thought back to her parents and aunts and uncles. Hell and back together she had said then, to a lesser degree she had that with Scorpius. Scorpius sat next to her on the couch, mirroring her posture, head leaned back on the wall.

"You could probably use a cocktail." He said

"You could probably use five." He chuckled at that, a low smooth sound. He clapped his hand on her thigh lightly a few times and got up.

"Well then we better get there so I can get started. We're a few minutes late, probably have to play catch up." She took his arm and they apparated together to her parent's house.

Scorpius had made a fair assessment of the party, the house was riotous by the time they were there, much to Hermione's dismay. The worries of the week weren't just being let go, they were being set ablaze. The birthday girl was being passed around from group to group, appearing a little frazzled, but pleased by the attention. She took it in stride when her brother-in-law and husband walked up to her and placed a bright purple tiara on her head that shot sparklers that held no heat. Rose smiled at the ridiculous thing, sure she had seen it somewhere before.

Her rescue had pretty much solidified the family's view of Scorpius as Rose's boyfriend, and there was a generally sense of approval, especially given his heroics earlier that week. The family gossip mill was running at full speed. Rose was used to it, but a little anxious at the fact that she and Scorpius had never actually discussed titles or more importantly to Rose, exclusivity. When dinner came around, he smoothly sat between Rose and Al. The food was excellent as usual. In honor of the birthday girl, everyone around the table took turns recounting their favorite memories with Hermione. Rose loved hearing about stories from before she was born, although her father decided to take advantage of company and recount the time her mother had punched Draco back at Hogwarts. Needless to say Rose was a little embarrassed. Hermione blushed and shot a scolding look at her husband, but Scorpius laughed as hard as the rest of the group.

When it was Rose's turn, she had to think really hard for a second. Everyone was watching her intently. She decided it was a few years ago right after Rose became of age. She went with her parents and aunt and uncle to the bar and was fascinated at the person her mother actually was when she wasn't parenting. She decided that was probably the day that they became friends instead of just mother and daughter.

Once dinner was over, Gran brought out the cake. Rose had seen this before somewhere, and was even more irked with déjà vu when she felt the back of her chair creak and turned to see Scorpius smiling down at her. He seemed very satisfied, and completely content to be there with her and her rather intimidating family. She anticipated his reception of the coffee as if on cue. Something was not right.

* * *

AN. Hmmmm, what's going on? I'm sure you'll guess. Anyway thank you readers for doin your thing! Reviewer shout outs this update go to Imossm, perkier, daysandweeks and lola338. You four rule for being so consistent. School started this week, so updates might slow a little, but we're getting close to the end anyway. Sad, I know! Now you have an assignment, if you wish to accept it. What should my next story entail? I was thinking an AN/no magic with Draco as a wealthy plantation owner or something else fun. Look forward to hearing from you. XOXO Belle


	16. Chapter 16

_Take me by the hand and tell me __you will take me anywhere_

-Teagan and Sarah

* * *

Scorpius had really enjoyed himself at Hermione's birthday party. He was surprised when he received Rose's letter saying they should go together, but pleased all the same. Seeing her so vulnerable in the Department of Mysteries had stirred up something deep within him, he was pleased at the thought that maybe the experience had made her more willing to solidify their relationship. He knew know that he was in love with her, and prayed that somehow she regarded him the same way. The week that followed the party had gone by in a blur, they talked throughout the day and he had slept over a few times. It was surprising how easily things had fallen into place, Rose seemed to have abandoned her previous behavior, letting him in more easily, speaking more freely. On the other hand, the ease with which they were interacting was a little off putting at times. She had been finishing sentences for him every so often, and once in her kitchen managed to catch the highball glass he knocked over before it hit the floor. Her back had been turned. What's more was, every time something odd happened, she would get this little look on her face, vaguely troubled, maybe a little apprehensive. Scorpius pushed the thoughts away and got back to his work.

Rose's kidnapping and rescue had pretty much sentenced him to three weeks worth of paperwork and follow ups. Many of the Unspeakables involved had been apprehended. These men weren't hardened criminals, but they certainly seemed to act as a cohesive unit. They knew exactly how to answer questions during interrogations, perfectly evading giving any information. Scorpius knew it was that feature that got them their jobs in the first place. It was also extremely annoying. Their violations of the charter and their kidnapping of the Minister's niece and head Auror's daughter, as well as assault and battery against Rose's rescuers had put them on a one way ticket to Azkaban. In spite of their fate, they were still unwilling to yield to any of Scorpius's demands. He needed information, the hows and whys, but it wasn't coming easily. He and Al had tried every trick in the book. What amazed them the most is that even the Veritaserum wasn't working. Were they asking the wrong questions? The file on McCray's desk seemed to explain that they were doing experiments on the centaur's psychic abilities, but the exact nature of the tests remained a mystery.

McCray's involvement had become apparent enough. He was a puppet for the rogue Unspeakables. According to their records, he was some sixty thousand galleons in debt. He had developed a taste for betting on Quidditch matches and obviously didn't have too much skill in it. When the Unspeakables approached him with an opportunity to relieve some of his obligations, he took it. At least that part of this mess was obvious.

Astoria stood in the kitchen, supervising her house elves. She moved to sit at a comfortable chair by the window, nibbling on some candied ginger between samples. Everything had to be perfect. Scorpius had never, _ever_ even mentioned who he was seeing, let alone invite a woman to dinner at the Manor. She meticulously picked out the china, crystal and silver. The place settings were to be mismatched expertly. She had spent most of the afternoon getting the contrasts just right. Draco had made a point of rolling his eyes at her when he came home from work for tea. He also made sure to bait her further just as he stepped into the fireplace to return to his office. He narrowly missed the vase thrown at his head. Astoria smiled as she remembered how thrilling it was throwing it, savoring how close her shot had gotten to his head before it disappeared in green flame. Of course a lady should never show her temper, but when you have magic to fix everything, why not have a little fun with your husband? Quickly she returned to the order of the day, and debated whether or not to have cocktails in the drawing room, knowing full well what had transpired there thirty years ago.

Scorpius wrapped up the report he was working on and left the office with Al. As they walked toward the lift, he turned to his friend apprehensively.

"Rose is meeting my parents formally tonight." Al looked a little surprised.

"O wow, first girl in the history of Scorpius Malfoy's illustrious career to get an invite to the Manor."

"Well she isn't any girl."

"She certainly isn't."

"We have your blessing, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean, if I didn't approve, it would have never happened." He said haughtily.

Scorpius gave his friend a pointed look, Al backed down slightly.

"I mean your blessing, not your approval."

"Well I don't know anyone good enough for my cousin, but you're as close as it gets, seeing as you're my best mate and I know you better than anyone. As long as you really have changed your ways." He looked at Scorpius warily.

"You can count on it. I feel sorry for your sister if you're this way about one of about one hundred female cousins."

"She's my favorite, but don't tell anyone I said it." Scorpius made a zipping motion across his lips and broke into a wide smile. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now he only had to gain Ron, Harry, Hugo, and about twenty other Weasleys' favors.

When Scorpius walked into Rose's house, it was quiet. He went up the stairs, two at a time, only to find her pacing back and forth in her room, still in her dressing gown, but her hair and makeup done. Two dresses had been laid delicately on the bed. He smirked just as she turned to face him.

"What are you doing here early!" She shrieked, undoubtedly embarrassed at having been caught in such a state.

"I'm not early, I'm actually five minutes late." At this Rose looked slightly panicked.

"What am I going to do? I think I'm going to throw up. Which one do you like?" It was amusing to see the perpetually confident Rose in such a state.

"Both of them look beautiful, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes at that

"Typical, no help whatsoever!" She snatched the strapless cream and black lace dress and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Scorpius was speechless as usual.

"Is it OK?"

"It's wonderful."

"Should I wear a jacket or something?"

"If you think you'll be cold."

"I'll bring a wrap." Scorpius smiled and put his hands on the points of her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, as always. And they'll love you. It's not like they have anyone to compare you to anyways." As soon as he said it, he knew he had made a mistake.

"Excuse me." She said quietly, her expression dangerous

"I've never brought a girl the Manor."

"Never?" She paled slightly.

"Never. You're the first woman I wanted them to meet." She blushed at that, crisis averted.

"No pressure or anything, right?" She laughed ironically.

"None whatsoever." He ignored the tenor of her statement. He made his way down the stairs without her. She made her way down in her heels, grabbing her clutch along the way. She looked at him apprehensively as he took hold of her elbow and apparated them to the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

AN- Short update finally! I'm so sorry I took so long, I was studying for the GRE, but I took it and now I have a little more free time to write, yay! I'm going to write chapter 16 in two parts, I just wanted to get the first half out as soon as possible, so you can read, and if you're a sweetheart, review! Thanks so much to Imossm, daysandweeks, lola, and perkier as usual for your reviews. I would love to see some new names on my review list as well (cough, hint). Thanks for all those who have added the story! Thanks for being so patient! XOXO Belle.


	17. Chapter 16 part II

_Will you say to them when I'm gone,_

"_I loved your son for his sturdy arms."_

-Iron and Wine

* * *

She seemed quite dumbfounded when they reached the Manor. It was surprising, considering the houses she grew up in were far from modest. Still, the Manor was one of the most formidable estates in all of Britain, Scorpius reminded himself. To him it was just home. Maybe it was just her nerves, which were adorable, by the way. He still had her by the arm, so he let go and offered it properly. She took it with a small smile and they made their way up the stairs to the front door, which opened for them as they approached. His parents were waiting in the foyer for them.

"O isn't she lovely?" He heard his mother breathe. She stepped forward, his father close behind, bemused expression on his face. Rose's smile broadened in greeting. It wasn't completely artificial from what Scorpius could see.

"Welcome, Miss Weasley," Draco said as he moved to kiss her hand, "We've heard so much about you." Rose blushed at the gesture before conveying her thanks.

"Rose, obviously, these are my parents, Draco and Astoria."

"It's such a pleasure, Miss Weasley." His mother spoke up, extending a hand. Scorpius knew this formality was making Rose uneasy.

"You can call me Rose, really." Scorpius smiled at her assertion. "You have a gorgeous home."

"O why thank you. I'm sure Scorpius will show you around some time. I prefer it in the daylight myself; I haven't adjusted to it in the dark after all these years." It was a relief his mother tactfully assumed a more casual attitude.

"Speaking of showing Rose around, how about cocktails on the terrace? We may not even need a warming charm and it's such a clear night." Draco suggested.

"Drinking outdoors? You're speaking my language." Rose quipped. It was her habit to escape nerves with humor, as Scorpius was noticing more and more since her accident. His parents appreciated the comment, laughing lightly as they made their way up the grand staircase. His father forewent telling the stories behind every portrait or priceless artifact; he had also gotten the hint to drop any pretense.

His mother had really outdone herself, which was quite a feat. The terrace was perfectly manicured and outfitted with a fully stocked bar cart, fairy lights and a beautiful flower arrangement on the table of the wrought iron furniture set. Soft jazz music floated across the grass, and a heating charm kept any chill away. His parents led Rose over to the furniture while he fixed everyone's drinks. He made his own especially stiff.

"My son tells me you work at SPEW."

"Well he told you right. I've been there since I graduated from law school."

"A lawyer as well? That's quite an accomplishment." His mother noted.

"Thank you, it is very helpful in my profession. I was just in court two weeks ago."

"Yes, I heard about that, after Scorpius's little incident."Draco smirked. Rose giggled conspiratorially.

"That, my dear, is a story we should save for another time. I want to hear every embarrassing detail. He's been very tight lipped about the whole thing."

"I imagine so." Rose responded quickly as Scorpius returned to the group.

"You haven't taken out baby pictures yet I see, that's promising."

"Another time, perhaps." Rose commented as she met his gaze and he handed her her gin and tonic. She turned her attention to the potted plant sitting on the table.

"Is that a gardenia? I haven't really seen one outside the greenhouse. How do you manage it?"

"It was a gift from Draco before Scorpius was born. He never did tell me how he enchanted it." It was Astoria's turn to exchange a long glance with her husband.

"Well I've been trying to get a charm to put one in my garden for years; they're a favorite of mine. Even Uncle Neville is no help." Scorpius made a mental note and cast a sidelong look toward his father, who oddly enough was already looking at him.

"Well I may let you in on my little secret one day, but not today. I can't have every garden in Britain diminishing my wife's." Scorpius changed the subject smoothly to something about France. He wanted to avoid talks of _one day_, as he and Rose had not exactly discussed where they stood. He was sorely tempted to just leave it as it was. They were having fun, as long as he didn't mess anything up, why would she end it? Go with the flow, right? That's what normal people do at least. Then again, they weren't exactly normal; he suspected soon the _Prophet_ would get wind of the match, following their every move. Their families monopolized the society pages for the last twenty years, there was no doubt they would be any different. His hand would be forced and they would have to lay everything on the table in order to present a certain image to the press. He quickly was brought back to the conversation at the sound of his name.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that last part."

"I was just asking you how you would rate the casino in Biarittz." His father gave him a pointed look.

"O it was nice, I thought. James had a lot of luck there." The conversation carried on without him, mostly sticking to Rose's extensive family. He would watch her nibble on the cheese his mother had laid out, tuck her hair behind her ear, laugh at his father's jokes. She was a natural, something like pride swelled in his chest. The feeling continued as he watched her joke back, graciously allow herself to be escorted into the dining room, and give all the right compliments to his mother. It was just all going so well, Scorpius was on pins and needles waiting for Murphy's Law to kick in.

That's when it happened. In his anxious anticipation, he actually caused the problem by tripping on the foot of the table when he excused himself to go to the WC. Instead of falling though, he felt puppeted upright again, almost before he had moved. His parents fell silent and he looked at Rose. He could see the trepidation in her eyes as they made contact, and a flash of her wand from under the tablecloth as she discreetly put it away.

"Watch it there son, wouldn't want to have to clean up a bloody nose." His father quipped at them. They hadn't noticed. The rest of the evening was a glancing match with Rose, she wouldn't exactly match his gaze, but he could feel her eyes on him when he was speaking to someone else. Whatever discomfort was between the two of them was lost on his parents, who seemed to be having a grand old time. He could tell his father was thoroughly enamored with Rose, his mother equally charmed by her compliments of the meal and the décor. It was late when they decided to leave. As they walked out the door, he offered to see her home, she agreed.

The minute they crossed the threshold at her house he was on her.

"What was that back at dinner?"

"What are you talking about?" She feigned.

"You know what I'm talking about; you knew I was going to trip."

"I saw the snag in the rug."

"I tripped on the leg of the table."

"Quick reflexes I guess."

"That isn't reflexes."

"Sure it is."

"And it's been reflexes that have been finishing my sentences too?"

"Maybe we just get along, we're on the same page about stuff."

"Sounds nice, but how come I can't do the same for you? Cut it out, Rose. What is going on?" He was getting very curt in his frustration, and noticed her wince. Not wanting to distress her, he softened.

"I just want to know you're OK." She turned around. He hoped she wasn't crying. He hated seeing women cry. He placed a hand on her shoulder; she sank into his chest at the contact, turning to bury her face in his shirt.

"I don't know what it is, but I know I'm not OK." He had to strain to hear her. "It started after you saved me. I was in the hospital and had a dream, and it came true. Now it happens all the time. I feel like I'm going crazy."

It was a small shock to Scorpius to hear it, and a little frightening. The Unspeakables must have used her as a lab rat before he could get to her. He pet her head and cooed at her as she started crying. Damn it.

"You aren't crazy, shhh, everything's going to be fine, we'll figure it out." As he said it, he had his doubts as to whether it would be.

* * *

A.N. I cannot believe how long it has been since I've updated. I feel like a horrible person, please forgive me. Reviews are really what gets me writing, so if you want to see a quick update, you know what to do! Thanks so much for sticking with me, I'm happy to see all the new readers that have added my story. Thanks to the Imossm, lola, and new reviewer myoung for your reviews. You're amazing! Hope to update soon, if writer's block doesn't kill me first!


	18. Chapter 17

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise_

_And you take me the way I am_

-Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

Rose was relieved to finally tell someone, but she didn't expect it to be him. They had just started seeing each other, had not even talked about where they were going. The way he was around her and the fact that Al was still talking to Scorpius led her to believe they were exclusive. She just couldn't shake the part of her that wanted to know it for a fact, wanted it spelled out. In spite of her doubts, here she was opening up her can of crazy on him. The most surprising thing was that he took it. He just hugged her and let her stain his shirt with her makeup. He stayed over that night, and the night after.

But since then she noticed a change in Scorpius. He wasn't what you would call on edge, but was decidedly more protective of her. He looked at her differently, he spoke to her softly. She wanted to ask him what the matter was, but was nervous to hear his answer. She didn't want to consider the possibility he thought she was damaged goods. Then one evening in Penzance, while eating their dinner of roast chicken and vegetables, he finally spoke up.

"I'm worried about your new gift." Rose put her pinot grigio down and looked at him.

"What are you worried about?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Actually I've gotten used to it."

"Really?"

"No, not at all. But I'm getting there. It's a little reassuring, knowing when things are going to turn out OK."

"Well you haven't had a chance to know something will go wrong yet." She bit her lower lip at that.

"I can't use this new thing I have, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't really act based on it. If I see something, I shouldn't try to prevent it and tempt fate."

"That would be the wise thing to do, but do you really think that you can do that? What if you saw something awful?"

"I don't know exactly."

"That's why I'm worried. I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble. The reason I brought it up actually is because I wanted to talk about something else." If he kept this up, she would never get to enjoy her dinner.

"And what is that exactly?"

"I want to talk about where we stand." He looked at her intently. Rose felt her chest tighten.

"O, like us, us?"

"Yes. I just want to say that I don't have any intention or desire to see other women. I've known you forever, and I don't know how I didn't see it before, but you're amazing. You've met my parents, obviously you mean a great deal to me." She flushed at that.

"I have to say I'm relieved to hear you say that, I've been hoping you felt that way for some time now."

"So it's settled, we're exclusive." He went back to cutting a parsnip; it was that easy for him. Rose's heart was beating out of her chest. Did it really happen? She was Scorpius Malfoy's _girlfriend_. She could possibly be the only real girlfriend he has ever had. After all this time, all the pining and avoidance, she had gotten her wish.

The next few months were a blur. Al and Cecelia's engagement party came quickly, taking Rose by surprise. The preparations were a whirlwind of excitement, and it was nice to dress up and (more importantly) see Scorpius all cleaned up. She still had to pinch herself sometimes. Her visions came and went as well. She knew that Paddy Finnegan was going to set a tablecloth on fire at the party. She told Scorpius, who laughed and said it would be a sight to see. It was. Rose had to curb her inclination to act on the things she saw, tried to ignore them. She was relieved to notice she didn't see everything, and that she could still be surprised. She was as shocked and amused as anyone when Uncle Harry, who had broken out the scotch around 10:30, threw Aunt Ginny in the pond by their house, fully dressed, after most of the guests had left.

Before Rose knew it, it was Advent. Scorpius had been right about the media, they, along with Al and Celicia, had become the new 'it' quartet. The two couples spent a lot of time together, and rest assured wherever they went, the _Prophet_ followed. The slew of Christmas parties they had been invited to kept them on their toes. Rose insisted on making a hostess gift for every single party they went to, and decorating her little house with homemade wreaths. Scorpius had to retreat to the Manor more and more, she shooed him away and he found himself dodging cookie dough and holly flying through the air.

Astoria walked down the hallway to the blue sitting room, where she knew Draco liked to read. She had been supervising the Christmas decorations that were being put up by house elves all day, and was ready for a break. She turned the corner into the large open parlor where her husband was seated facing the window, newspaper in hand. The room was filled with sunlight reflecting off the snow. The china tea set he gave her for their twentieth anniversary was sitting on his left, vapors creeping out of the spout of the teapot. Her heels clicked on the hardwood, he could smell her perfume as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind his chair.

"Our son has made his way into the papers again today."

"Is that so? What's the story this time? **Rival families join forces to pull star-crossed lovers apart**?"

"That was last week darling, this week is a secret wedding as a result of Miss Weasley's apparent pregnancy. They even have her in this picture with a bump."

"Lovely."

"How are the decorations coming along?" He asked as she moved to sit on the divan across from the armchair he was sitting in. A cup of tea prepared itself and levitated in her direction. She thanked her husband and told him all about the decorations, how Rose had sent over a pineapple centerpiece she had made for the dining room, and that she was thinking about doing gold decorations in the room they were in. Draco nodded intently, mumbling his assent, sipping his tea, reading the paper.

"Draco, there's one other thing. An invitation came by owl today." He could hear the change in her voice but kept reading in an attempt at nonchalance.

"It was from the Potters, for Christmas eve." Draco put his paper down and looked at her over his reading glasses.

"Christmas eve? Are they having a gala or something?"

"From what I understand, we have been invited to the family dinner." Draco's face twitched slightly at that.

* * *

A.N. I missed writing so much! I know you've probably forgotten about me it's been so long! I hope you enjoyed the short little chapter, the next will follow soon as I'm on Christmas break. Please review, Merry Christmas, and thanks so much to Imossm, Avanell, lola, and Bec for their reviews of last chapter. Xoxo!


	19. Chapter 18

_And when the cold wind's blowing  
Snow drifts through the pine trees  
In houses lights are glowing  
Likewise in your eyes that find me here  
With all that I want._

-The Weepies

* * *

Ginny looked out the window at the falling snow. Harry sat on the sofa, tinkering with a set of muggle Christmas lights in hopes he could get them to run on magic.

"I've been thinking, darling."

"That's an awfully dangerous thing for you to be doing." Ginny waved her hand in dismissal, brow creasing briefly, her gaze steady on the snow.

"We would have to talk to my brother about it first, of course."

"What now?"

"Well, Rose and Scorpius seem to be getting more serious. And I'm sure she and Al would enjoy having him around Christmas Eve."

Harry looked up from the lights to the back of his wife's head.

"You can't be serious." Ginny whipped around to face him.

"It's just the two of them in that big old house, Harry. And we would be tempting their son away from them on _Christmas_."

"It's not a great idea, Gin. It'll be awkward and Ron will have a hippogriff when he finds out."

"Harry, whatever happened to goodwill toward men? And let's not forget they're Teddy's only remaining blood relatives now that Andromeda has passed on."

"I have all the goodwill in the world toward them, but I'm sure they have better plans for Christmas Eve than being shoved in the middle of our brood. As for Teddy, I suppose you have a good point."

"They can always decline our invitation if they don't want to come."

"Well we'll see what Hermione thinks first, she's the one who will have to deal with Ron."

"I don't know, Ginny." Hermione pursed her lips as she poured herself some tea in the Potter's kitchen.

"I think it's an easy way to test the waters a little bit, don't you? Plus think of Teddy, Hermione. He'll want his family around with a baby on the way."

"Test the waters? Ginny you're acting like Scorpius has proposed or something. There's plenty of time to invite the Malfoys to dinner besides on Christmas with everyone all here. Christmas Eve is not the best time for experimenting. Doesn't Teddy see them occasionally for tea anyway?"

"That doesn't count the way Christmas does, and he would never presume to invite them to our house, he's far too polite. Do you think you could talk Ron into it?"

"Absolutely not, but I might be able to coerce him into being civil I suppose."

"Perfect! I'll send the owl this afternoon."

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"It will make the kids so happy though! Everyone all together, we can turn over a new leaf. It will prove the war is over." Hermione knew she had lost. Ginny stirred some of her mother's dark honey into her tea with an absentminded smile on her face.

"I don't know why we hadn't thought of this years ago." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Rose looked toward the green flames in her fireplace.

"Do you have space and/or patience for me in what I seem to recall is your living room?" She rolled her eyes, looking much like her mother. She did feel a twinge of guilt for neglecting him the last two weeks. Christmas time always did this to her, she loved decorations and spending time in the kitchen ever since she was a little girl. The catch was that Scorpius quickly got exasperated by her salutary neglect during the season.

"I'm sure I can find a place to squeeze you in." Rose replied. Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace and in two steps was to Rose. He kissed her in greeting and sat down on the sofa next to her. Leaning back, he bent his arm over his eyes.

"Where has the sun gone? I'm exhausted all the time without it."

"It has been dreadful, hasn't it?" The continued the small talk for awhile, Rose fiddling with a gift she was wrapping. The snow had been falling rapidly, coating her yard with glistening white. She loved it, as did Scorpius.

"Well why don't we go for a walk in the snow, then? The town is half asleep right now." She suggested, wanting to leave her house for once.

Snowflakes fell gently on them as they walked the sleepy streets down to the beach.

"What does your family do for Christmas Eve?" Scorpius took a sidelong glance at Rose. He thought she looked lovelier than usual in her knit hat and scarf, snowflakes dusting her eyelashes and curls.

"Well it's usually just the three of us. We go down and give the elves their gifts and then go upstairs and play cards by the fire before dinner, we go for a little sleigh ride after around the estate, finish up with hot drinks. It's nice I guess."

"It sounds lovely."

"What does your family do?" Rose laughed.

"Al never talks about it?"

"Not really, I suppose it's just chaos?"

"Pretty much, we trade off houses every year. Gran isn't getting any younger really and it's hard for her to host all the time. It's at Uncle Harry's this year."

"What do you do?"

"Well for the first part of the night we just mingle and catch up. When we were little we used to all play quidditch, but now just the diehards do. I'm usually there helping Gran and the aunts in the kitchen. Aunt Fleur likes to make a few French things and I like to learn so I help her." Rose glanced at her beau apprehensively.

"So how important is it that you spend Christmas Eve at the manor?"

"Well I do enjoy spending it with my parents."

"No, but at the Manor specifically?"

"Why?"

"Aunt Ginny wants to invite you and your parents." He looked at her for a long time, trying to gauge her feelings on it, and trying to decide his own.

"Well, do you want us there?"

"Of course, Christmas is my favorite holiday; I would like to spend it with you. And I enjoy spending time with your parents."

"Well that's good, but what does your dad say?"

"You know how he is, but I think he has enough time to get used to the idea."

"Hermione, you must be out of your mind! Absolutely not!"

"Ronald, it's been thirty years, you really think things aren't different now?"

"Different or no, a Malfoy is a Malfoy! It's bad enough I have to deal with one at work and dating my _only_ daughter."

"Don't be a child. What happens if they're our in laws?"

"O well there's no way that will happen, Rosie is going to get over him eventually, he's a phase."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling." He scowled at his wife and stormed off to the broom shed.

"Well what do you think about this whole situation, Scorpius?"

"I'm fine with the idea, mother. I just want you and father to be comfortable with it. We can always decline." Scorpius said smoothly as he picked up a scone and spread jam on it.

"And what does Rose say about it?"

"She's excited, and says her dad will come around. It was actually Ginny Potter's idea."

"Well you know I think it would be nice for your father to see Teddy. It would give him something to write your grandmother about."

"OK I suppose we're spending Christmas with the Potters. As long as father's fine with it, that is."

"Draco, you must really stop fidgeting with that tie. You're messing it up after I had it tied so nicely."

"Let me be, woman," Astoria's husband replied as he walked over to the decanter and poured himself a port.

"Everything is going to be fine, darling. How many times have we seen them out and about? We sat at their table last year at the New Year's gala."

"A gala and a family function are completely different. Besides, it's not Potter I'm worried about, it's all those Weasleys." His face grew tired as he sat in his armchair in front of the large fireplace, she could see a ghost of shame on his face. Astoria walked over to him, took the wine out of his hand and set it on the end table. She stroked the back of the hand that had held the glass with her thumb and was only mildly surprised when he pulled her lithe figure into his lap. She stroked his hair gently, letting her perfectly filed nails graze the nape of his neck lightly. He buried his face into her chest for a moment, a smile grace her lips and she tried to make out what he murmured into her chest.

"Let Scorpius go without us, let's stay here and celebrate upstairs."

"I don't think so, love. We should do this." He looked up at her, eyes slightly wider than normal.

"What if they all still blame me? I'll just be a reminder of everything that has been done to them." Astoria would be lying if she said that the question did not cross her mind. She also would be lying if she said she didn't expect her husband to bring it up to her. She hated to see him suffer, but relished being the only one allowed to be there when he was this way.

"Draco, it has been thirty years since the war. You were just a boy, younger than Scorpius. Do you really think they would let their children sleep here and invite our son on vacations if they hated you? We've seen firsthand how these people are do not deal with things the way our families did. They don't cling to bitterness the way our parents do. They don't have the time or inclination for it. And it isn't like we invited ourselves. Don't forget we are the only blood poor Teddy has left, and with a baby on the way."

"I can still see Granger in our dining room sometimes, you know."

"I know," she whispered into the top of his head as she kissed it, "but you are not your father, or your aunt. You are my husband, the father of our beautiful, kind son, who is an _auror_."

"I knew I married you for a reason." With that, they walked down the hall to meet Scorpius and spend Christmas with Harry Potter.

* * *

A.N. You will not believe the time I have had with holiday traveling, some of which involved an eight hour bus ride when my flight was cancelled! I needed to update quickly and hopefully get some reviews to cheer me up! I would like to thank some new faces on my review board and favorites/story alert list. Thank you so much to lola, Avanell, heat in freezing and samesinlove for your reviews!


	20. Chapter 19

_She got jumper cable lips_

_She got sunset on her breath now_

_I inhaled just a little bit_

_Now I got no fear of death now_

-Edward Sharpe and the Magnificent Zeros

Hermione handed Ron his mulled wine as requested, though it was laced with a calming potion that was not. She smiled serenely at her husband and turned to rejoin her sisters-in-law near the sofa in the parlor of Grimmauld Place, making sure to pat Victoire's swelling belly as she walked by. She accepted a reassuring pat on the shoulder from Audrey and a wink from Ginny, while Fleur looked towards the men with a raised eyebrow.

"I wonder what eez going on over zere, zey are up to no good." Hermione turned to see her husband and brothers-in-law huddled in a small circle, speaking too softly for her liking. Maybe she should have laced the entire pot of mulled wine. She glanced casually at her watch, noting that Rose should arrive with her guests in tow any minute. They hadn't even arrived and yet and the room was buzzing with tension, mostly from her husband. The atmosphere was stark in contrast to the boisterous Christmases of the past thirty years. Her suspicions matched her sister in laws when she made eye contact with George, only for him to wink and immediately avert his gaze.

Rose smiled graciously as her beau approached, looking sharp in his woolen pinstripe suit and winter traveling cloak. He had his hair combed back and parted to the side; she could smell his expensive pomade. He grinned at her broadly and offered his arm to walk to the corner where his parents were waiting.

"Well gorgeous, I have to take these two, I'll see you on the other side," with that, he apparated away with his parents. Rose smiled and then took a deep breath before turning on the spot and apparating away to the uncertainty that lie at her uncle's house.

The knot in her stomach that had started sometime yesterday turned to lead as she approached the front door of Grimmauld Place. Why had Scorpius left before her again? She was thinking to herself that this was a horrible idea when she touched the doorknob and it hit her.

In a flash, she saw Draco Malfoy sitting on Uncle Harry's sofa, holding a rag to a bloody and broken nose. Beedle was barking like a mad dog. There was a lot of shouting. As soon as it had come, the image left her. Stricken, she walked into the party like she was walking to the gallows.

Given her premonition, she was understandably surprised to hear music blasting over the wireless and appreciative shouts of greeting when someone noticed she walked in. The party was hopping, there was laughing, carousing, and the occasional whoop or incoherent shout. Furthermore, the Malfoys were in the middle of it all, Draco had loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves he had a mug of mulled wine in his hand which was almost empty, she was shocked to see Astoria's designer pumps dangling from a stocking hook. Scorpius walked right up to her, slinging his arm around her.

"Well hello there, lover." She looked at him aghast.

"What the hell is going on here?" He frowned at her, was he drunk? They arrived thirty seconds ago!

"We're celebrating the season, would you like something to drink?" Rose cast a sidelong glance at her cousins, aunts and uncles. It was as if someone had left the gas stove on.

"No, I think I'm fine for now." She said as she noticed her grandparents engaged in a rather strenuous looking public display of affection. Merlin's beard!

"What is going on Scorpius?"

"We're celebrating the most wonderful day of the year, of course." Rose could not let go of the tension that had been building since her premonition.

"Yes but why are we celebrating so vehemently? And how is it my Uncle has his arm around your father's shoulders?" She watched in horror as George pulled both of the Malfoys under each of his gangly arms.

"Everyone's having a great time, Rose, you should count your blessings and come have a drink with me." He glided her over to the bar; she looked over her shoulder at her parents with the Malfoys the entire way. There was no way it was possible this would turn out well.

"Give me a second, Scor." And she swooped over to her mother's side to prevent yuletide disaster before Scorpius even registered she was gone.

"Hello, mum, Happy Christmas." She searched her mother's eyes for a hidden message but found nothing. Turning to her father, and then the Malfoys she tried to decide what was going on. Her father couldn't stand Draco, and most likely didn't give two shits about Astoria, yet here he was standing chatting away as if they were old school mates. Any minute she expected his fist to draw back and deliver the blow she has seen in her vision. No conflict ever came, and Rose felt the need to constantly draw the Malfoys away from the conversation and over to someone else, maybe Fleur so they could talk about France or something. She glanced at Scorpius who was staring at her brazenly like she was his dinner. Why was he wearing that expression in front of God and everybody? Her discomfort only grew as he approached, snaking his arm around her waist and smelling her hair right in front of their parents. What was up with everyone tonight? Dinner was announced by Molly, whose hair was visibly mussed. Uncle Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be found, and Al had Cecelia in a piggy back ride.

When everyone finally settled around the dinner table, she was mortified that Scorpius kept rubbing her thigh under the table, and was further puzzled to see Draco's arm on the back of Astoria's chair. She was aghast at the display of relaxation and affection, as she had never seen Draco so much as sit next to his wife in public. Any affection the two seemed to share had always been when only she and Scorpius were present, and she had always taken it to mean they were accepting her into their inner circle. She became determined that the Christmas party was unnaturally boisterous, even for family, and that she needed to get to the bottom of it.

After dinner everyone went back to carousing in the parlor where the party began. They kept laughing and talking, some of the cousins set up a game of pixie poker. Scorpius wouldn't leave her side. She was on pins and needles waiting for her premonition to unfold. Looking back and forth from where her father was talking to Neville to where she was standing with the Malfoys, she tried her best to banter with Draco in their usual manner, but she couldn't help but be a little off due to her anxiety. The party was gaining momentum as people continued to drink, the only way this could turn was bad. She excused herself to the bar for a drink to steel herself. She took a sip of the mulled wine and immediately she relaxed. Seriously. Relaxed. She giggled a little. This party was so much fun! She twirled around with Lily where a few guests had cleared a makeshift dance floor. She walked over to Al and hugged him deeply, whispering in his ear how much she adored him and was happy for his upcoming nuptials. She kept drinking down the mulled wine like mother's milk. She caught view of Scorpius from behind, walked over and gave him a good smack on the bum. He turned around and grabbed her around the waist. He was so handsome, and tall and smelled so good. She couldn't believe that she wasn't at his side every day, and with him all night. Her mind was starting to go all sorts of places that were by no means appropriate for Christmas Eve dinner. She tried to snap out of it, but found herself lost in his eyes as he dipped her back like a hero from a muggle movie and moved into kiss her.

Right as they were about to kiss, she heard her father shouting. Beedle began to bark at the ruckus and a distracted Scorpius dropped her. She hit the floor like a sack of flour. Everyone turned at the thud and half the people looked like there were about to laugh themselves to death and noisily recounted the event and a shocked Scorpius just stood where he was, wondering where she had gone. Draco made his way over to help her up just as she popped up herself. Right into Draco's nose. There was a sickening crunch, and further outbursts from the room and Beedle started barking again. Rose stood frozen, mortified as Draco reached for his nose and blood started pouring out of it. Astoria quickly came to her husband's aid, trying to contain her laughter and appear concerned. Draco sat down on the sofa and Rose tried to apologize but no words came out. She had fulfilled her own prophesy after ruining her whole evening trying to prevent it. Draco looked straight at her.

"What is it with Granger women and my nose?" The whole party immediately exploded in laughter, giving Draco pats on the back and nudging Hermione. Someone ruffled Rose's hair much to her continued annoyance.

Her Uncle George came behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Well I guess I'll be drugging the mulled wine every year from now on."

AN. Hey guys, I am so happy I finally am updating. I have had so much going on and a serious case of writer's block. I got into grad school, graduated, went to France, got engaged, over all it's been a crazy semester and I am sorry it's been so long. Please Please Please review, as it really does help me update faster. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think. I wasn't sure about going this route or for some actual drama, but I figured that Harry's generation is has had enough drama and deserved a little fun. Thanks so much to Sergeant Wellington, Imossm, thestarlitrose and Bella Swan 138 for their helpful reviews!


	21. Chapter 20

_Girl, you know that dress you're wearing is made out of fiberglass_

_-Old Crow Medicine Show_

* * *

It was bright, and there was the sound of waves in Scorpius's ears as he woke up. The sun pierced his eyes, and it occurred to him that he was very cold, and very hung over. He felt pressure on his shoulder, and looked to find Rose in his arms in a rather compromising position, her beautiful Christmas dress disheveled and his coat wrapped around her. Her lips were slightly blue, but she was sleeping. At least they were together, wherever they were, he thought to himself. He lifted his head and looked around to find that they had passed out on the beach, covered in damp sand. His pants were undone, his fly wide open. He thanked his lucky stars the snow had cleared the week before, and that even though London and the Manor had snow, the cheery beach town never managed to hold onto snow for long. It was even luckier that no one else was on the beach. He laid his head back down and tried to sort out how it got to this point, but first managed to get his wand from where it was strapped to his leg and cast a warming charm over Rose and himself.

Once he was more comfortable, his ability to form coherent thought returned somewhat. He remembered arriving at the party with his parents, feeling more anxious from Rose's behavior the last few weeks than his parents attending family dinner. She had barely paid him any mind the last few weeks, and he only saw her when they went to events. He didn't mind at first. He was a man, he didn't need to be with his girl every waking moment, and he had a lot of important work to catch up on at the office. But one week without sleeping in her bed turned into two, and he started to crave her touch, her laugh, the feeling of her hair in his fingers, the way she looked when she was underneath him as they made love. It seemed as though she didn't care to see him. Was she having second thoughts about their relationship? He ached to tell her that he loved her more than anything he had felt before. He found himself looking in jeweler's windows in Diagon Alley, but it seemed like she didn't even notice his absence from her daily life. Two weeks turned to three, and he decided he had to just bite the bullet and come over unannounced. Her living room looked like a yuletide bomb went off. At least he could rest assured she wasn't seeing someone else, the Christmas decorations obviously took up most of her time. They went for a walk, made Christmas plans and he found himself excited at the prospect of spending the holiday with her and counted the days until Christmas like he was a child again.

She smiled brightly when she saw him at the start of the evening, giving him hope. He took a mug of mulled wine right away to calm his nerves, and the troubles drifted away. Now all he could think about was her eyelashes, the way her ass looked in that dress, and how delicious her breasts were. When she arrived he was on her like a hippogriff on a ferret. But she was still resisting him, it was so frustrating! She was preoccupied, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the kiss that he craved. Finally after what felt like days, she had a glass of wine and immediately things turned Scorpius's way. For the first time in weeks, she pursued him and his attention. The relief was overwhelming. He pulled her into his arms, and leaned in to kiss her. Ron had apparently shouted something at the sight and startled him, and she was gone. In his slight stupor he couldn't figure out what happened. He saw his dad going to help her up. He winced as she broke his nose with her gorgeous head. Someone managed to _episky_ Draco's nose, while Rose looked on mortified. He saw George whisper something in her ear and her shocked expression. She stumbled over to him, grabbing his tie, and whispered in his ear. The feeling of her hot breath on his skin was more intoxicating than the wine.

"I think that's our cue to leave, Scorpius." He had never been happier.

They left Grimmauld Place and apparated to Cornwall, completely disregarding the rest of the party. It was unlikely anyone would really notice their absence anyway.

She had taken them to the ocean instead of in front of her house. Their breath was showing in the sharp, cold, salty sea air. She had a predatory look in her eye, one he had rarely ever seen. It made his heart beat like a drum in his chest, and the goosebumps were not a result of the December breeze. He grabbed her two arms and crashed into her with his lips. She was so receptive; she melted into him and sighed in his embrace. Scorpius never wanted it to end, the relief and gratification of her presence was so intense, so welcome. He forced himself to pull away and look at her. Her hair had fallen over the course of the evening and there were loose tendrils around her face and the nape of her neck. Her lashed were thick and brushed her cheek when she blinked slowly at him.

"I've missed you so much, you're so beautiful." He had to tell her.

"I've missed you too. Let's make up for lost time." And with that, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into another searing kiss. He pulled away again; he needed her to know what she was to him. For a terrifying moment he just gawked at her, unable to form words he never knew he would say to a woman.

"Rose, I love you." She looked at him agape, swaying in her place a little. Was she completely intoxicated? He panicked slightly as he realized the first time he revealed his true self she wouldn't be able to take it seriously.

"Do you have the slightest idea how many years I've been waiting to hear those words from your mouth?" And with that she was on him again, kissing him, pulling away, touching his face, rubbing her face into his chest and taking him in. Was that an, 'I love you too'? Scorpius wanted to know but couldn't find himself caring as she started to undo the buttons of his shirt at the collar before giving up and moving south. She grabbed him over his pants, and he gave a jolt.

"I guess we aren't going to make it home." And he surrendered, letting her undo his fly, groaning as she took him in her hands. He moved his hands across her back, down to her bottom and gave a squeeze. She moaned slightly and he moved his hand up the skirt of her dress to discard her panties. She felt ready for him and he felt himself contracting with desire.

"Scorpius, I need you." He had had it, threw her down and took her still fully dressed. He had never loved the sound of his name more, and she said it over and over.

She stirred in his arms, shaking him from his reverie. He was relieved he could remember everything that happened, but suddenly it occurred to him that she would probably remember too, meaning she would remember that he told her he loved her. He was terrified that she didn't reciprocate, even if her response to it last night seemed like she did. Or even worse would she think it was the wine talking? Then the thought occurred to him that he couldn't remember the last time wine did that to him. He had fancied himself as someone who held their liquor very well. One mug of mulled wine really shouldn't have affected him that way, and there was no way it should have affected his father or even Rose the way it did. Something was off. Before he could entertain the thought any more, Rose made a soft noise and snuggled into him. She then took a sharp inhale of breath before shooting up into a seated position.

"Where are we? What's going on? Oh, I don't feel well." She swayed a little and Scorpius reached a hand to support her back as he moved to sitting as well.

"Well good morning, sunshine." She turned to face him at the sound of his voice and smiled slightly.

"Good morning. I think it would be best if we made our way to my place to take care of this hangover."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." He smiled at the thought of a warm cup of coffee, and he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to her cottage.

"So what happened last night?" His face dropped.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing considering you were sober longer than I was."

"O well, I know what happened at the party; George drugged the wine with an experimental potion. He used the party as a test group. Isn't that nice? I wasn't talking about the party however. I was talking about what happened after." He was busted, how should he play this?

"Well I should hope I wasn't that forgettable." She had her no bullshit face on, this wouldn't be good.

"We both know what I'm talking about."

"OK, I told you I love you. What's more is I meant it. I love you, Rose. I've never said that to any woman besides my mother and grandmother. You are it for me, all I need, and to be quite honest, it scares me." He had it all on the table. He had never seen himself as a dependent person. He usually was so good at being on his own, but the last few weeks without her were surprisingly tortuous. She was being quiet, which was as unnerving as it was unusual. Rose always had something to say.

"Say something, please."

"I have always loved you, Scorpius. You know I have."

"Don't be so sure about what I do and don't know. What have the last few weeks been about?"

"I've been busy, that's all. I feel bad about it, I really do! I just get so obsessive at Christmastime. It was always such a welcome distraction from everything when I was single, and then it became compulsory."

"Well I need to see you more than events."

"I want to see you too."

"OK, prove it this week I guess."

"I will, I promise. You know if I get this way you can just come over right?"

"I guess I do now, but quite honestly I was a little afraid of all the Christmas cheer."

She smacked him lightly but laughed as he opened the door to her cottage for her. He wanted to get used to coming home with her.

* * *

AN. Hey everyone, update! Hope you liked it, it was a little more lemony than they have been in the past, and I missed writing from Scorpius's POV. You know how men are! Thanks so much to everyone who added the story or favorited! Thanks so much so my wonderful reviewers, some old and some new. Avanell, Roseweasley85, and Isabella, you rock and make my day with your reviews!


	22. Chapter 21

_My worried mind that you quiet, place your hands on my face…_

_I could hold you in my arms, I could hold you forever_

Ray LaMontagne

Rose stared up at the ceiling, a quick glance at the clock indicated it was around five in the morning. Not a good way to start New Year's Eve. She needed to fall back asleep if she was going to make it to midnight, luckily it was dead winter so she had time to get more REM cycle before sunrise. That was if she could stop thinking so much. She glanced over to see Scorpius sleeping on his stomach, mouth slightly open, with a leg and arm draped over her protectively.

So they were in love. Openly. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy openly admitted their feelings for each other. Was this real? Rose couldn't believe it, after years of pining, anger, regret, bitterness, reconciliation, gratification, fear she had something new to feel. There was joy in her heart, absolute relief and a new kind of fear. She had him, now what if she were to lose him? His occupation obviously had its perils, and one cannot completely ignore the reality of accidents happening. What if she did something to lose him? What if his idea of love isn't as permanent as hers? She quickly dismissed that as insecurity. Doubt is poison to a relationship. She was the first woman he ever loved in that way, she was confident. She hoped she would be the last. With that thought she snuggled a little closer to Scorpius and drifted off to sleep.

As the sun crept in through the windows, she began to stir. She blinked her eyes open and noticed her bedmate was gone. She also noticed the smell of coffee and bacon wafting up her stairwell. Curious and a little apprehensive as to what awaited her in the kitchen, she slipped on her slippers and dressing gown and left the bedroom. There wasn't any smoke in the hallway, which was a good sign. She went down the stairs and peaked around the corner. Scorpius was sitting at the kitchen table, reading _The Daily Prophet_ and sipping his coffee. A picture of Rose and Scorpius leaving a party dominated most of the cover, they'd caught one where they weren't smiling, just walking side by side. The headline glared, "Star crossed lovers losing their spark?" Rose smirked at the thought, if they only knew what had transpired this week.

There were no splatters on the wall, no puddles on the floor. The dishes were done. She saw the ceramic warmer on the table, presumably holding the bacon she was smelling. The table was set perfectly; there was a soft boiled egg in a holder at her place, along with a tea cup and saucer, toast in the toast rack next to a pot of marmalade from the Manor. Before she could say anything, he looked up from his paper, a very Malfoy-like smirk on his face.

"Well then, glad you've decided to join the land of the living. Sleep well?"

"Yeah…fine….So what's all this then?" One side of her mouth crept up into a smile.

"Well I thought it's New Year's Eve, we have a long day ahead, why not start it right?"

"To be sure. But you did all this? I'm impressed." She eyed him closely.

"Yep, I do know how to boil water, you know." His face was perfectly smooth except for one eyebrow raised and a dimple in his left cheek. But there was a flush growing from the collar of his t-shirt.

"You devil! You were totally about to take the credit for Plinkin's hard work, weren't you?"

"Trust me, he didn't work that hard on it, he's very skilled with domestic spells you know, the very best." He broke into a full smile, as bright as the sun through the window, folded the paper, took a sip of his coffee and started slathering marmalade on a piece of toast. Rose rolled her eyes and considered boycotting breakfast for a second.

"Well are you going to just stand there? The yolks are nice and runny, just how you like them I promise. He just knows those sorts of things, like magic." He winked at her as he bit off a rather significant chunk of toast.

"Of course he does." She slinked over to the table and sat. Cracking the egg carefully around its crown, she opened it to find the orange, runny, unctuous yolk exactly as she liked it. She made sure to roll her eyes and scoff before putting marmalade on her own toast and dipping it in the yolk. She made especially sure not to let out a little moan when she tasted how good it was. Not when she could imagine Plinkin cheerily harvesting the eggs that morning, covered in feathers and scat.

"Not enjoying that at all now, are you?" Scorpius didn't quite expect a piece of bacon to be thrown in his face.

Astoria stood on the stairwell looking down at the foyer. This was her preferred vantage point when decorating for an event. It was simply the best way to get the big picture. Many witches these days used specialty spells and magical party kits to decorate, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was capitalizing on them as a matter of fact. Astoria Malfoy, on the other hand, could always tell when they were used, and insisted on doing parties herself, making each party a statement of personal style and grace. Tonight's event was special though. She was hoping to start the New Year off on the right foot, and had invited all of Rose's family as she did every year. The only difference was that this year, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley responded that they would be attending. This party was to be the crowning achievement of Astoria's long social career, the night that would affirm once and for all that the war was over and the old world gone. If Hermione Granger could sip champagne in the house where 'mudblood' was engraved into her arm, their generation would get the affirmation they needed to carry on.

Rose stood in her bathroom and watched the large curlers roll themselves into her hair. She stared into the mirror and met her own gaze. Tonight she would be attending the Malfoy's New Year's Eve party for the first time in five years. Her mother would be attending for the first time ever. She remembered the first time she remembered seeing the scar. She was about six and had probably seen the thing a million times before she thought to ask about it, because none of the other mommies had scars. The minute she asked she had regretted it based on her mother's face. "It was a token from the war", she said after a long while. Rose was a teenager before she worked up the courage to bring it up again. She was top of her class, so naturally she knew everything. She asked, "Why don't you have Uncle George take that thing off? " Her mother simply gave her a pointed look, "It shows a little solidarity with Uncle George's missing ear. He can't grow it back, why should I ask him to give me my arm the way it was?"

Scorpius' presence at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"What are you up to in that head of yours?" His arms snaked behind her as he watched her in the mirror.

"Just thinking about how much fun tonight will be."

"Well I should hope so; my mother plans it for months."

"Are we getting there early?"

"I thought it would be nice, she does get so nervous before hand, we could force her to relax a little."

"Is she especially nervous this year?" She turned to face him.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I'm sure I would be. Has your father said anything?"

"Of course not, when does my father ever discuss such things?"

"I was just wondering."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. I want my parents to be comfortable. I keep thinking if they have a good time, it would make it that much easier for us in the long run."

"I like where your head is at. Maybe we should talk to George about getting some more of that party potion."

Ginny slipped her cocktail ring on her finger and watched her husband struggle to tie what was most likely his millionth bow tie. She never understood how he could go to at least five black tie events a year and not master the knot.

"Are you going to let me do it or not?" Harry looked at her, rolled his eyes, scoffed and nodded in affirmation, no, resignation. Ginny made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She started to work on the bow and Harry stared hard at her reflection in the mirror.

"What do you think it will be like?" She met his gaze at the question, creasing her brow

"I couldn't be sure, anything Astoria has a hand in is beautiful, so at least we don't have to worry about atmosphere."

"It is a different place then we remember all that time ago, but will it be enough?"

"The time it has taken to get her there might be enough. You know our 'Mione, every step she takes is carefully measured."

"I just hope she measured correctly." Ginny finished up the bow, kissed his cheek and swatted him on the rear.

"She always does."

Hermione carefully put on her mascara, trying too hard not to look at the crow's feet she started to get after the children started school. Ronald sat on their bed grumbling as he pulled on his dress socks and began putting on his shoes.

"I don't understand why we have to go to this. It's like we're expected to be there. Plus I'll have to see _them_ and talk to _them_ and complement how lovely the party is and such."

"Ronald," his wife said slowly while applying her make up, "I don't understand why you are being such a child about this. Besides, don't you remember who you are complaining to about attending a ball at Malfoy Manor?"

He hadn't expected her to bring it up that way; Hermione usually was so aloof about these sort of things. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Of course I do, babe, I just don't want you to feel like we have to go and put you through it all again."

"Honestly, Ronald, it's been thirty years, and let's not forget many worse things happened to many more people during the war. I don't see the point in carrying on about something I came to terms with a long time ago. "

"Why must you always be so _right_ all the time? Would it kill you to have a little moment of self indulgence or pettiness?"

"I do to self indulge! I just like to make you look bad." She smiled mischievously, turned from the mirror and tugged on his ear playfully. He grabbed her ass tightly.

"Well you never fail at that now do you" He replied as he kissed her.

After what seemed like hours, Rose was finally ready. Her floor length gown shimmered with silver beads as she walked up to Scorpius, who was looking very sharp in his dress robes as usual. She loved the look on his face as she approached and smiled broadly. He offered his arm gallantly.

"Are you ready to go, my lady?" That earned him an even broader style.

"Yes, let's, kind sir."

They turned on the spot and apparated to the party.

_AN. Hey everyone, I'm back! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm an awful author. The end is in sight and I have a lot of time off so expect an update sooner than later. Reviews help me write faster! Many thanks to those who have favorite and followed and thanks to , Isabella Kup, nick55, maila 89, lilswmr427, roseweasley85 and Rockycheeseburgers for their reviews!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Take my hand_

_And take my whole life too_

'_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

-_Elvis_

Rose was grateful when the hook behind her belly button released her. She looked up at Scorpius, he pulled her into a tight embrace after the apparition had run its course. He was always finding an excuse to hold her close to him; she had noticed this more often since Christmas. He smiled down and her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Do we need to go inside? Can't I just keep you here in the garden all to myself?"

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a party? I seem to recall arriving early was your idea." Rose countered as she straightened his bow tie nervously for the twentieth time that night.

"If you insist." He huffed, and they made their way through the French doors on the veranda that led into the parlor. It was empty. They made their way across the room into the hall, following the music in hopes of seeing a familiar face. They finally found Astoria in the ballroom, and the trek had made Rose fully understand the magnitude of the building Scorpius had called home as a child. Astoria looked stunning. She was wearing a gold, one shoulder organza number, soft and feminine that swept up to a large bow on her shoulder. Her hair was perfectly placed on top of her head and she had put on elbow length gloves. She looked every bit the picture of elevated breeding. It made Rose appreciate Scorpius's affections even more, seeing the standard he must hold women to.

"You've arrived early, how wonderful!" She beamed at the couple as she swept across the expansive room to draw her son into a kiss on the cheek.

"Well mother, I figured you would want to be able to have a drink with us before your duties steal you away from us." Scorpius replied with a smile as he returned her kiss. Astoria turned to Rose now for a similar gesture.

"Rose you look so beautiful this evening!" She said as she placed her hand on Rose's arm and reached up to kiss her as she did her son.

Upon her touch, there was that now familiar vacuum feeling and suddenly Rose wasn't seeing clearly. Astoria was in front of her now, but Rose's view was obstructed by whiteness, as though she was seeing through a shroud. She felt weighted down by fabric and restricted. The vacuum feeling returned her to the present as it had many times before and Rose could see clearly again. The dull ache of dread began to pool in her chest as she tried to think of what it could mean. Was she looking through the veil to the afterlife? Astoria was looking at her, eyebrow raised slightly, expression expectant.

"Darling, mother asked where you got your dress." Scorpius looked at her, not missing a beat, seeming slightly worried. He knew.

"I'm so sorry, how silly of me. It's been an off day, I got the dress in Muggle London." She smiled nervously.

"How wonderful! Isn't it just amazing what they manage without magic?" She graciously countered as she led them out of the room in search of some refreshments. Rose looked at Scorpius quickly; he gave her a questioning look.

"Draco, look who's early!" Astoria called as they entered yet another sitting room. Her husband turned at the sound of her voice.

"Well then, son, Rose, you're early, aren't you?" He glanced at the clock, as if to ensure he hadn't been staring into the fireplace to hours. He walked over to give his son a quick hug, more like a pat on the back really, and Rose a kiss on the hand. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"They came to spend a little time before the party got going, darling." His wife walked up to him and placed a delicate hand on his arm reassuringly. Rose thought it a sweet gesture.

They finally got drinks poured and Rose felt herself needing one to fortify against the odd vision she had just had. She accepted the champagne gratefully as everyone took a seat. She looked around the room as Scorpius made small talk with his parents and wondered to herself if she would like to call this home one day.

She placed herself back in the conversation rather smoothly, reassured with how comfortable she felt speaking with the Malfoys. Her thoughts drifted to her mother, who would be arriving in less than an hour. She never discovered what had caused her to avoid the manor all those years, but her mother never managed to make the avoidance go unnoticed by the precocious young Rose. Something made her leery of this place. She hoped it could be overcome so her mother would enjoy herself, for both their sakes.

Finally a house elf popped in to inform them of the first guest's arrival. Rose braced herself for a long evening. The first guest happened to be the secretary of magical transportation, but he and his wife were quickly followed by other guests. Rose felt her tension melting away with each glass of champagne. She eventually found her way over to Al and Ceci, and had a dance with Al before Scorpius cut in.

"How's your evening going, darling?" She could see the concern under his smile. He was so good at maintaining appearances.

"I don't know, I think everything is fine and I'm overanalyzing."

"Well, if you stay worried, let me know. We can leave and talk about it any time." He squeezed her hand.

"Will do. Have you seen my mum and dad? Are they having fun?"

"I saw your mom laughing at something if it's any consolation." Rose felt a little relief; at least her mother was probably having a good time.

"You know, people are quite surprised she agreed to come."

"I'm sure, people love to talk." At that precise moment, a photographer from the _Prophet_ stopped them in their dance for a photo op. Rose smiled anxiously at Scorpius.

"I'm gonna go look for mum." He returned her smile, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Don't wander too far, I would hate to miss the sight of you in that dress."

She wandered from one ballroom to another in her search, frequently getting stopped to chat on the way.

She finally found her mother, who indeed did seem to be getting along just fine. She pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione never missed a thing so naturally she would ask Rose what's wrong.

"Nothing mummy, I am just happy to see you." She evaded. As she looked around, Al and Cecelia were chatting quietly in a corner, seeming as happy as ever. Nearby Teddy was telling some rowdy story to Hugo, while Vicky looked on with slightly pursed lips, rubbing her growing stomach. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Her family was growing up, would she be around long enough to grow with them?

After feeling like she had been separated from him forever, she finally caught Scorpius's eye from across the room. He had been speaking with Lorcan and Lysander about something. The vacuum returned. This time, she was looking through the shroud and Scorpius was at the end of a long aisle. Her father was at her side and there were family members and friends smiling all around her. The fabric that had restricted her before now appeared to be a gorgeous, flowing dress. In an instant the weight on her chest lifted and she saw the truth in her vision. The shroud clouding her vision wasn't a shroud, it was a veil.

AN. OK so here is where our story ends! I hope it doesn't seem to end too abruptly, and that you enjoyed the journey! Thank you so much to all of you who have read, all of you who have reviewed, and favorited and added the story to alert! Shoutout to Lady Anja for being the only reviewer for the last update!


End file.
